Unknown Desires
by StarGlider
Summary: A very different love story. Ash and freinds, Team Rocket, and a few unexpected twists along the way...
1. 1

Unknown Desires 

Part One 

~ ~ ~ 

Ash looked up from the waiting chair in the lobby of the Pokemon center. He thought he heard a noise coming from the counter...Nurse Joy with his Pokemon? No, he thought, not yet. He hadn't been waiting long, anyway, and he wasn't really in any hurry at all. 

He didn't know how long he had been away from home. He and his friends were out, seeking new challenges, battles or anything else new...now that the Pokemon leagues were over. And now that they had plenty of free time, Ash and his friends had time to do other stuff besides training his Pokemon. Ash wasn't sure what they would do yet, but his Pokemon had been tired from traveling, and here they were at the Pokemon center. In their travels, the rain had begun to start so suddenly that they had to run to the nearest Pokemon center to rest themselves and their Pokemon. The rain outside even made Ash tired as he watched it trickle down the large windows in the chill dark. 

"Ash?" The voice came from behind. 

"Huh?" Ash questioned. He looked up at Brock's dark figure. "Oh, hi." 

"Are you OK, Ash? You've just been sitting there..." 

"I'm just fine. It's just that this rain is making me tired!" Ash admitted. "Oh, man, am I tired!" 

"Oh, man, am I hungry! Misty and I were about to get something at the diner across the street. Wanna come, buddy?" 

Ash felt strange...tired and cold. Even though he was hungry, he rejected. "I'll just stay here and wait for my Pokemon to be ready." 

"Man, you'll miss out. Fine. We'll be back soon." 

"See ya!" Ash said as Brock treaded off. Ash looked down again, closing his eyes for just a moment... 

* * * * * 

"...Yeah, you--get up...Ash! Get up!" It was Nurse Joy, standing up tall in front of Ash. "You must be a very tired boy, huh? You've been sleeping here in this lobby for at least an hour! Anyway, I hate to disturb you, but, well, there's a call for you...from Pallet Town." 

Ash shook the tired feeling from his eyes and tried to stand up. What was this all about? He followed Nurse Joy to the nearest phone and sat down. 

Looking at the screen, Ash noticed the call was from the Pokemon Lab in Pallet. Without hesitation, Ash took the call. 

The screen flashed, and showed the face of the professor from Pallet that Ash knew well: Professor Oak! 

"Hello, Ash! Where have you been? What's going on?" Prof. Oak was shuffling through some photos as he spoke. 

"Erm...well, me...and Brock and Misty, were...just using up our spare time, I guess. We were trying to find something interesting to do. Why are you calling, professor?" Ash asked, slightly puzzled. 

"Well, as you know, there are a lot of Pokemon that have not yet been discovered, and many we are just finding and researching, and well, around the Pokemon Center where you are, there has been a new kind of Pokemon sighted--one only few have ever seen it, just recently. No one knows about it yet except me and a few others, but...no one has been able to capture it yet." 

"A new Pokemon?" Ash asked quizzically. "What is it like?" 

"Well," Prof. Oak went on, "It's...well...here, let me show you the picture we got of it..." He fingered through the photos in his hands, and soon pulled one from the pile. "Here it is. Have a look." Professor Oak held the photo up to the screen. 

It was a strange looking creature--definantly not one Ash had ever seen. To compare it to other Pokemon, it probably most closely resembled a mix of Pikachu, Eevee, and Persian, but still, it was very unique looking. It was a rodent-like creature, more resembling a cat with claws like a Pikachu's, with a very bushy, long, red tail. Its ears were pointy and it sported round markings on it's back and forehead, though Ash could not clearly see them. It's tail seemed to sparkle as it ran through the long grass in the photo. The Pokemon was a reddish color with a violet tint to its fur and redder markings. It's eyes were large and black with a flicker of light. 

Professor Oak pulled the picture away from the screen. "So....what do you think of that?" 

"Wow, Professor Oak...I've never seen that Pokemon before!" Ash said. 

"Well, yes Ash, I told you it was a new Pokemon. Hardly anyone has seen it. It's brand new, you might say. Oh...here, I'll copy and send the picture to you in a jiffy." 

"What did you say this Pokemon was called, Professor?" Ash asked. 

"Oh...that must have slipped my mind! I forgot to tell you that. It's called a Carefree. Yes, that's what it is. Here comes that photo, Ash." 

Ash looked at the printer by the screen, and waited as the picture printed out. He then removed the picture, looked at it once more, and shoved it into his pack. 

"Ash, the only place the Carefree has ever been seen is in the lush mountains, in long grass and in a moist climate. You'll find that sort of place not too far away from where you are now, so...get going!" Professor Oak looked serious. 

"OK, Professor Oak, you can count on me! We'll find this Carefree, and I'll capture it!!" Ash said. 

"That's good. Good luck to you. I really have to be going...my new fruit flavored Tofu is ready--oooh, strawberry-kiwi!..." 

The TV screen turned dark. 

Ash jumped up immediately and ran to the door of the Pokemon center, straight in the direction of the restaurant. He had such exciting news for Misty and Brock!!! 

* * * * * 

Over the cool, wet mountains, not too far away, a hot-air balloon hovered majestically through the chill air of the morning. The passengers in the balloon, however, did not have particularly good intentions. 

"It's cooold up here!" The whiny voice of James complained to the other two passengers, who were looking down over the mountains. 

"Just shut up, James! Your never going to stop complaining about how unfair you think life is, are you?!" Jessie cried out at him. 

"Who do you think I am? I would have nothing to say if I never complained." James retorted. 

"Then maybe you should stop talking altogether! You know, the only way I got you to get on this balloon and help out on this mission was because I told you there would be food! And you still complained about going on this whole expedition in the first place! " Jessie folded her arms. 

James looked over at her. "Well...I don't even remember why we are here, anyway! And there wasn't even any food! You lied about something as important as food!" he groaned. 

"*Sigh*...They say the way to a man's brain is through his stomach...or however that goes. Whatever. We came here, for your information, to find a new Pokemon for the Boss. Idiot!" Jessie squealed, shaking her head at James. 

"Oh...yeah! Well, that doesn't change the weather!" James complained further, shivering. 

"Whatever, James. Why don't you just grow up?!" She sighed again. 

"Plus, you always insist on riding in this nerdy balloon. It doesn't make our reputation for messing up look any better. I say we get motorcycles or something..." James began. 

"This balloon is our mascot, you idiot! It's Team Rocket's style!" Jessie argued. 

"Some style!" 

"What?!?" 

"I said..." 

"Ah, shut up already, you two!" Meowth yelled from the other end of the balloon. "Who cares? Let's just get along like civilized grown-ups and get to where we're going before my eardrums explode! Besides...I kinda like the balloon..." 

James promptly gave him a smack across the face. 

"Hmph. It's still cold." 

* * * * * 

The sun was rising over the mountains. Ash, Misty and Brock were just walking out the door of the Pokemon Center into a shower of sunlight. 

"Well Ash, I guess we take that trail up there," Misty observed, pointing to where the road turned into a dusty path leading into the mountains. 

"Right...wow, I hope we find this thing right away! I'm so excited! I'm gonna catch a new Pokemon! Finally, Professor Oak will see what a great Pokemon master I am!" Ash smiled confidently. 

"That's all you care about, Ash!" Misty yelled, "Why don't you just stop thinking about yourself?!" 

Brock cut in. "It's OK, as long as we can find it at all." 

They began walking up the road. A breeze blew up dust into their faces, and they continued up the path, shielding their faces with their hands. Soon, the breeze was a wind, and the three friends were caught in a whirlwind of dust. 

"It looks like gray storm clouds blowing in!" Misty said, looking off into the not so distant skies. 

"Well, we're not going to turn back now!" Ash insisted, "We're so close! Oooh!" 

Brock looked up ahead. "We're pretty close to the foothills now, anyway. And look...I see something....up...ahead....like shelter!" He strained his eyes. "Yes, there is some kind of a roof. It's really close, too. We can make it." 

Brock began to run up the trail, followed by Misty and Ash. The wind blew dust up around them, and soon, small droplets of moisture were sprinkling over them from the dark clouds above. They were into the foothills when fat droplets began to fall. 

Soon the dusty trail was behind them, and they were ascending the wet, grassy mountain path. They saw the cover--and old, ruined gazebo nestled near the base of the mountain. Ash wondered why it was there, but didn't judge the shelter it provided. 

The three companions rested on the bench with old, scratchy, chipping paint. Misty leaned her back against the bench and sighed. 

"I bet people used this gazebo for sitting and watching this beautiful place," Brock said as he looked out into the rain. 

"I bet they had picnics here, too," Misty said longingly, licking her lips. 

Ash put his chin in his hands. "Ah, I wish the rain would stop!," he puffed, "We've got to get going!!" 

"You know," Brock told him, "the only one here in a big hurry, Ash, is you." 

Ash's face turned slightly red. "Err...oh well! We can't just sit here and wait for someone else to find the new Pokemon before me....er, us. I mean, what if someone catches it before we do?" 

* * * * * 

James opened his eyes. The sky was gray, and rain was pounding mercilessly on the Meowth balloon. He moved up from his place leaning against the basket wall in the balloon. 

"James! You...your lazy! Get up and help me land this thing!" It was Jessie. 

James was too tired to really complain...plus, he knew he would get it back twice as bad from Jessie. He wondered for a second how they managed to work together all the time when she acted like she absolutely hated him. He stood up. He couldn't believe there would never be sparks between them. He looked at her. He secretly thought that her hair really was sexy, and she didn't look too bad in that Team Rocket uniform... 

"James!! Get that dazed expression off your stupid face and watch what your doing!" 

"Oh! Yeah!" James said, "And I think I know what I'm doing, Jessie! Hmph." 

The balloon landed in the trees below, hidden in the foliage. The Rockets quickly got out and examined their landing spot. 

"This is it!" James said. Jessie nodded. "Let's go!" 

"We'll find that Pokemon before anyone!" Meowth exclaimed. 

Team Rocket began down the mountain, carefully searching... 

* * * * * 

As the rain slowed and became softer, the three companions still sat, tired, under the gazebo's shelter. Pikachu was the only one awake when the rain stopped completely. He hopped around and jumped up onto Ash's back. 

"Pi! Pika Pi Pikachu!!" 

"Ahh...huh?" Ash gasped. "Oh, hi Pikachu. What is it? Why aren't you asleep?" 

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cried, pointing to the sky. 

"Huh? Oh! It stopped! The rain! Yesss! Now we can get going!" Ash beamed. 

Ash and Pikachu woke up Misty and Brock from their naps, and they continued up the muddy mountain path. Trees that grew up in the mountain were lush and green, and ferns and grasses lined the trail. The friends were looking for any sign of Pokemon in the grass and trees. 

Misty looked up. "The sky is pretty clear now," She said. "The dark clouds are all gone and now there's only cute, puffy clouds!" Misty smiled. 

"Duh, Misty! The storm is gone!" Ash said. 

"You've been mean to me all day, Ash!" Misty argued, "Why are you always so mean to me?! Why don't you...start picking on him instead?" she finished, shoving Brock in the chest. 

"Hey, Misty, what'd I do?" 

"Ahem, this is between Ash and me, Brock!" 

Ash folded his arms and looked up. "I don't pick on Brock, because I only pick on girls! Annoying girls..." 

Misty's face turned bright red. She lunged forward at Ash, knocking him senseless, and rolling with him off the path and into the bushes beneath the trees. 

"Why you..." 

Ash rolled onto his back, and Misty tried to wrestle him down. 

"Urgh...Ahhh! Stop...it...Misty...! Ahhh!" 

Brock peeked through the trees and shook his head, sighing. 

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Piiiika." 

Ash pushed Misty off of him and tried to sit up. 

"Why you, Ash Ketchum, I'll..." 

"Shhh!" Ash hushed. 

The bushes moved and made a rustling noise, just a few feet away from Misty and Ash. It was definantly a Pokemon in those bushes...maybe it could be... 

"It's a Carefree!" Ash said in a hushed tone, "Right in there! Be quiet." 

"I'm not the one blabbering on!" Misty hissed. 

Ash slowly crept over through the grass, his heart pounding hard against his chest, and readied himself to reveal the Carefree... 

To Be Continued in Part 2..... 


	2. 2

PLEASE READ: When you finish reading, please read the notice at the bottom. 

Part Two 

~ ~ ~ 

Ash reached out his hands toward the bush. Misty covered her mouth as she watched, anxious to see the new Pokemon. 

In one quick movement, Ash tore the bush aside and snatched a Pokeball from his belt. He swiftly jumped back, ready to throw the Pokeball at the Carefree...the...wait... 

Ash stopped. Carefree? He fell to his knees. Before him, scared nearly out of it's wits, was a Caterpie, huddled in a ball, it's eyes huge in terror. 

Misty paused, her face straight. Then, she, Brock and Pikachu broke into furious fits of laughter. 

"Oh..." Ash groaned in embarrassment, lowering his red face. 

"A...Cater...pie!" Misty cried amidst her laughter. 

"Ah...shut up already, Misty! You just wait until I catch the real thing before anyone else." 

"Ash, you're so full of it!" Misty said in disgust, brushing the mud off. 

"Ash," Brock said, wiping away tears of laughter, "I guess you're funny whether you want to be or not!" 

"Piiika!" 

Ash stood up. "We'll find it soon, if we keep looking...but, I say we eat first!" 

Misty sighed. "With you, it's either your ego or your stomach!" 

* * * * * * 

Down the muddy trail, Team Rocket continued their search, though at a painfully slow pace. 

"I'm hungry, Jessie! We haven't eaten a thing in sooo long!" The voice of Meowth sounded, James not far behind. 

"I know that," Jessie moaned, "but don't you two think that this Pokemon is a little more important at this particular moment?" 

James and Meowth looked at each other. "No." They both said in unison. 

Jessie sighed, shaking her head. "We'll worry about that later. But right now, I think we need to at least pay more attention to what we're doing...which would be a change from the norm, I suppose. But we've got to find this thing, and we're not going to screw up this time!" 

"Hah," Meowth mocked, "those are famous last words if I ever heard 'em." 

"And," James said, "we don't even know what we're looking for!" 

Jessie glanced at James. "Well, I do." 

"What does it look like?" James wondered. 

"Uhm...I think the Boss mentioned that it was red...and something else about long, pointy ears...a bushy tail..." Jessie tried to remember. 

"At least you almost know what we're doing!" Meowth commented. 

"We can't all be perfect," Jessie said. 

The Rockets continued down the mountain, the sun high in the sky above them. It wasn't hot, though--just right. But the mountain still remained somewhat muddy, and Team Rocket found their feet slipping constantly. 

"Hmmm," James hummed as the trail grew a bit more level, "I think I see some kind of clearing ahead." 

"...You're right. We can rest there for a while, then, and finally get off this wretched muddy path!" Jessie told him. 

Team Rocket walked into the small, grassy meadow. The grass was up to their knees as they waded through it. Jessie stopped. 

"Wait...I think I hear something." 

James stopped to listen. "Voices!" 

Meowth looked up from the grass up to his neck. "Uh-oh." 

"We'll wait right here," Jessie instructed, "It could be anybody, and we don't want them bothering us!" 

They sneaked to the edge of the meadow, beneath the bushes--watching and waiting as the voices grew closer. 

* * * * * * 

Brock and Misty struggled to keep up with Ash, who was so determined to find a Carefree that he didn't even realize that his pace was so fast. 

"Hey! Slow down there, Ash!" Misty protested. 

"Oh, you can keep up! I guess it's just a girl thing!" Ash called back. 

Misty frowned. "You..." 

"Don't start with that again," Brock moaned. 

They marched up the trail a little way before Brock mentioned, "Hey! There's a clearing up there! Cool!" 

"Good!" Ash said, "We can go there and eat!" 

Misty shook her head. 

"Pika-pi," Pikachu agreed. 

The friends entered into the waist high grass, looking around the clearing. 

"The grass is so long!" Misty said. Brock nodded. 

"Well, I'm going to eat," Ash said. He shuffled through his pack, retrieving a sandwich. 

"One for me," Brock tuned in. 

"Ah...I guess I'm a little hungry, now that I think about it," Misty admitted. 

They quickly ate, and then with a word from Ash, they decided to continue. They reached the trail, and then they saw something move, in the bushes across the meadow. 

"Huh?" Misty asked, "What could that be?" 

They all stopped, watching the bushes. 

"Could it be..." Ash began. 

They heard a thump in a tree above them. 

"Stop right there!!!" 

They turned. 

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie jumped down from a nearby tree. 

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" James jumped up suddenly from the long grass. 

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." 

"To extend our reach to the stars above." 

"Jessie!" She jumped onto the trail directly in front of Ash, Brock and Misty. 

"James!" He went to stand by Jessie. 

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light! Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" 

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth called, jumping onto Jessie and James' shoulders. 

Misty gasped. "Oh, no! Not you guys...again." 

"You!" James directed, "get back down that road!" 

"No way!" Ash said, "We were here first!" 

"That's too bad. We have very important business here, and your not a part of it!" Jessie scowled. 

"We are now!" Ash said. 

They began arguing, they way they always did when they some how ended up running into each other. It was inevitable. 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Go! You don't belong here on this mountain!" 

All of a sudden, amidst the arguing, the grass moved in the meadow. 

"Huh?" They were all hushed. 

The grass still shuddered--moving and swaying. What was it? Whatever it was, it was small enough to hide completely in the grass... 

"Ah...it's..." Misty began. 

Ash didn't want to look foolish again, but he was thinking the same thing Misty was. 

"Shhh!" Brock shushed. 

The movement in the grass grew closer to the path. 

"Don't move..." Ash cautioned them all. Even Team Rocket was completely still. Meowth's eyes were like sparkling diamonds, wide and curious. 

The thing in the grass suddenly broke through onto the path, only a few feet away from the gaping crowd. Furry, reddish-violet, pointed ears, sparkling fluffy tail... 

"Caaaarefreee!" The creature cried, and Ash knew he was right this time. 

"Wow! This is it! I bet I can catch it," Ash said, and reached back for a Pokeball. 

"Oh, no you don't, little boy," Jessie told him, "what makes you think that you are going to catch that Pokemon?" Jessie shoved him aside, Pokeball in hand. 

"Hey!" Brock yelled, "Don't do that!" 

"Freeeee!" the cat-like Pokemon called out, confused. It stepped back. 

"Your scaring it!" said Misty. 

"Then just shut up, and let Jessie catch that Pokemon!" James replied, "Or it will run away!" 

The Carefree flicked it's long, lush bushy tail slightly. 

"Piika pika?" said Pikachu, intently. 

"Caaaarefree," said the Carefree, "freeefreefreeee!" 

"Uh-Oh," Meowth said, "I think it's not very happy...we should get out of here or..it might do something...it might be dangerous, you know..." 

"Shut you meowth! We're busy!" Jessie yelped. She held up her Pokeball and threw it at the Carefree. 

"Fa-reee!" Carefree cried as the ball flew through the air right at it. It flicked it's tail at the Pokeball, hitting it to the side. It fell to the ground. 

"Oh, shoot," Jessie grumbled, "it didn't work!" 

Meowth shook his head. "You'll be sorry! I don't know what this cute little guy does when he's mad, but I'm not going to find out. He was warning you..." He ran off into the bushes. 

"Kachu!" Pikachu cried, and followed after Meowth. 

"Hey, Pikachu!" Ash yelled. He looked back at the Carefree, and held up his Pokeball. "My turn to catch it!" He held back his hand. 

"Caaaare!" yelped Carefree, and with a quick movement, it fluttered it's bushy tail out towards the crowd. From it's tail, it sent out a sparkling powder through the air, right towards Team Rocket and the companions. 

"Ah!" James yelped, slipping on the muddy trail and landing on his back. 

"Huh?" Misty asked. She fanned her face, coughing. 

Ash tried to ventilate his mouth from the powder, not that it smelled bad...in fact, it smelled...fragrant. But he tried not to breath it in, just the same. 

"What is this stuff?" Ash sputtered, his head on the ground, and his hands over his mouth. 

"I don't know...*cough*...what this stuff is, but it's....hard...*cough*...to breath...!" Brock said. It was hard to not breathe it in... 

Misty fell to her knees, gagging and coughing, still trying to fan the stuff away. Ash still lay on the ground, a few feet from Misty. 

Jessie was coughing up a storm, too, having breathed in the irritating powder. "We're all going to die! *cough* It's killing me!!!" 

James still lay sprawled out on the trail, several feet from the group, lying motionless. The powder loomed above the crowd, who were mostly on the ground, coughing and sputtering. A cool breeze blew in from over the trees, blowing over Brock, Misty, Ash and Team Rocket, sweeping the powder away over the clearing, and out into the air over the forest. 

"Ugh!" Misty cried from the ground, her head still down, "Is that stuff gone?" 

" I think so..." Brock said, standing up, and wiping the mud from his slacks. "Here, let me help you up...wow, it's still so wet out here..." 

He extended his hand out to her, and she reached up to it. She shook the dust off of her face, and out of her eyes, and looked up at him. Their eyes met. There was a pause, and they were frozen--staring into each other's eyes. 

"...Oh...thank you...Brock..." Misty said hazily, a few moments later. A soft smile came over her face, and suddenly, Brock smiled back. "I'm always...happy to help..." He helped her to her feet, and she stood, shakily. He was still holding her hand. 

Ash looked up. "Good! It's gone! And I'm not dead or anything!" He smiled, and looked around. 

Jessie realized this, too, and slowly rose to her feet. She coughed once, rubbed her eyes, and glanced down at the trail--James still out cold on the ground. Something inside her suddenly clicked...as she saw his body on the trail. She shivered, and her eyes grew very large, filled with worry. 

"James!" She cried, running to his side. She knelt beside him, holding his head in her arms, and shaking him softly. 

"Oh, James! Please..." She looked into his face. "Please get up...James..." He face was knotted with worry. 

"Uhh....." he groaned, waking up. "Wha...what....what's wrong with you?" 

"Oh, James! I was so...afraid...*sniff*..." She was crying now. The tears fell uncontrollably from her eyes, one landing on James' cheek. 

"You were? You mean...really, you were?" he gasped. 

"Of course I was, James. Are you in pain? Is your head OK? Your back? Oh, I hope not." She held him closer, lying next to him. She was still crying softly. 

James lifted his hand to wipe her tears away. "It's...OK, Jessie. Why are you crying?" 

"I was scared that...you were...dead, or something...I don't know," she cried, "but...your fine..." A smile crept onto her face. 

Ash looked over the group. "Uhm, I don't know what your problem is, but we're leaving, Brock...Misty...come on! Let's go, Pikachu!" 

"Piika," Pikachu dashed out of the trees, looking at everyone, and smirking at Jessie and James, who were still lying on the ground. 

"We're heading up the trail, and hopefully, we'll see a Carefree again! This time, though, we'll be careful so...hey, Brock! Misty! Are you...listening?!" Ash looked over at the two, staring. 

Misty was giggling, and blushing shyly, standing next to Brock. 

"Hehe...oh, Brock...you are so sweet!" She looked down. 

"Oh, but...not as sweet as you are, Misty!" He squeezed her hand. 

"Brock, your just so cute!" 

"Ah, quit playing around!" Ash protested. "Brock, quit acting stupid! You're making Misty look smart!" Ash knew he still didn't have their attention. "Look...I guess Team Rocket sucked in too much of that powder...I don't think we have to worry about them for a while. We can get away while they are...um, distracted." Ash pointed up the trail. "Let's go, now!" 

He began walking, with Pikachu not far behind. Brock and Misty followed a few paces back, still holding hands. 

More to come in Part 3 

PLEASE READ: Before cussing me out about this story, PLEASE be mature and read the WHOLE STORY before deciding that you hate it. Believe me, this story IS NOT what it seems to be. Don't just assume that it's bad because you don't like what is happening. IT IS A TWIST IN THE PLOT!!! Besides, it's my story and I'll write it how I want. But PLEASE, don't flame me or diss this story until you've read the whole story and realize what is happening. Thanks, 

~StarGlider 


	3. 3

READ THIS FIRST!!!: OK. This part, I've found, is a very controversial part of the story. I know there are some things you won't like in this, but PLEASE be patient and read the whole story, like I said in part two. So...just understand that it's a TWIST IN THE PLOT!!! Ok, ok, on to the story! 

Part Three 

~ ~ ~ 

The trail grew slightly steeper on the upward ascent. There was still much moisture from the earlier storm, and the ground remained a little muddy. With Team Rocket behind them, the three friends, along with Pikachu, continued their search. 

Misty and Brock were a few steps behind Ash and Pikachu. 

"Ah!" Misty cried, slipping on the muddy path. Brock was right behind her in a flash to catch her. 

"Oops...be careful, Misty. Don't want you to break and bones or anything. But if you got hurt, you know I'd take care of you." He turned slightly red, simply from the bashful look that Misty gave him. 

"I know you would, because your the sweetest, cutest guy in the whole wide world!" she told him, flinging her arms around his neck. He hugged her back. 

Brock was still holding her in his arms, more closely now, when Ash turned. 

"What the heck are you doing! I swear, there's a magnet pulling you guys together! And...Brock! Why are you holding her like that?" 

This was the way it had been for the past few hours as they hiked up the mountain trail. Every time Ash looked back at them, Misty and Brock had inched a little bit closer to each other. Ash was a bit stunned. What had come over them? 

'They're playing a joke on me,' Ash thought to himself, 'and it's a pretty sick joke, I think!' He felt like hurling whenever he caught a glimpse of Misty in Brock's arms...sick...he felt sick... 

"Stop it!" Ash cried, "you know that's the third time that you've slipped, Misty. The trail isn't that muddy! Geez!" 

"Well sorry, Ash, but Brock was...just helping me." She smiled secretly at Brock, who smiled back and squeezed her closer to his chest. 

"OK, OK...let's just...hurry." Ash didn't care about them...he just wanted to...find the Carefree. Even his mind seemed to be numbed now by Brock and Misty's constant flakiness. He heaved a sigh, and walked on. 

* * * * * * 

"You know, Jessie," James said, "we've been lying here for an hour...maybe..." 

"Shhh..." Jessie hushed softly, "...that's fine with me. I could lay here forever with you, James." She sighed contentedly and lay her head gently on his chest. 

James' heart fluttered. "Ohhh...well, in that case..." He rested his arm on the small of her back, closing his eyes...it must be his dream come true. He had no clue what had come over Jessie, but he was totally thrilled with the change in attitude. He never knew that she felt this way: and he never imagined that he could care for her so much. 

Still lying on the muddy path they embraced, both tired and even fatigued from the earlier ordeal. James' head still ached from the fall, but he couldn't even feel it now. He'd forgotten it...there was so much on his mind. 

A soft rustling came from the far off bushes. James opened his eyes, though not wanting to move, and wondered what the interruption was. He had been completely oblivious to the surrounding forest, and had forgotten about the grassy clearing: everything around him was a dream; he and Jessie being the only reality. 

The noise came closer, and James wanted to sigh with annoyance, but didn't want to disturb Jessie. He could hear something break through the bushes close by and now he couldn't help but turn his head to take a look. 

"What the...?!" Meowth cried out from the clearing. He jumped out from the grass, mouth wide open in a gape. "Holy something-er-other! Are you guys dead or something? Hellooooo?!" 

"What does it look like, Meowth?" asked James, annoyed. 

"It....it looks like there's a giant leech on top of you...with a striking resemblance to Jessie!" 

Jessie rose her head, eyeing Meowth. "Oh. It's you, Meowth. You didn't have to ruin the moment." 

"Yeah, it's me...and I'm obviously the only one here getting something useful done," he mocked. "Like, uh, you know, we're still on a mission, here...does that ring any bells?" 

James sat up, his arm still around Jessie's waist. "Mission? Oh, yeah...that. You mean, that Pokemon we're supposed to catch? It's gone now, anyway." 

"So?" Meowth said, "That means we find it again! In case you didn't notice, which I'm sure you didn't, I've been following those kids. They went up the mountain trail, and I think that maybe we should catch them, and get them outta our way...for good! Then, the mountain's ours, and all the Carefrees on it! The boss'll flip, and just imagine the raise we'll get!" He beamed. 

"That's nice, Meowth..." Jessie said. She idly twirled a lock of James' hair on her finger. 

"Well, since I'm now the brains of this operation...not that I wasn't before...I insist that we get on that trail. Come on...the sooner, the better!" Meowth looked at James and Jessie. 

"Well...it does sound tempting, Meowth," James told him. "I guess maybe we should follow them. And at least we should look for another Carefree. It's Team Rocket's duty!" 

"Whatever you say, James," Jessie said, "I'll follow you." James clutched her hands, and stood with her. 

"OK, then, you lovers. Up this way." Meowth grabbed one of James' hands, and practically dragged him and Jessie up the mountain. 

* * * * * * 

"Ash..." Brock said from behind, "don't you think it would be a good idea to stop? It's getting dark, and Misty and I are exhausted." 

Ash hadn't even noticed. He looked up at the sky. The pinks and purples of dusk had already begin to settle, carrying behind them and even greater darkness. The night was taking over the sky, and they would have to stop soon and make camp. 

"OK, I guess," Ash told him, "maybe we should stop for the day. We'll get off the trail a little bit and sleep there, under the trees." 

They came up to a more level spot on the trail, and went into the trees. There were a few patches of grassless ground, and Ash figured that this was probably the best place to set up their camp. 

"We're sleeping here? In these dark trees?" Misty said, shakily. 

Brock comforted her. "I'll keep you safe, no matter what." Ash felt like banging his head on a tree. 

They stopped, and set down their things. Brock found a place to start a small fire, and Misty and Ash set up the sleeping bags a few feet away. 

"Hey, Brock...why don't you cook something?" Ash suggested, hopefully. 

"I guess I could," he answered, and opened his pack. "Here...canned soup. I'm too tired to cook anything more involved. Sorry." 

Ash shrugged. At least Brock hadn't lost his marbles enough to forget he was hungry. 

Ash watched as Misty sat with Brock, slurping their soup, and flirting quietly with each other. He felt sick again, right in the pit of his stomach. No; it wasn't like he was going to lose his lunch or anything--but it was a strange feeling he got. He sighed, realizing he wasn't so hungry any more, and began drawing idly in the dirt with a stick. They just weren't the same, Misty and Brock...even if they seemed like they almost could be sometimes. They seemed the same, but something about how they acted when they were together...it was just unreal. As they sat closer to each other, even to the point where her head was on his shoulder, Ash knew that this joke had gone too far. 

Soon after that, they could all feel the exhaustion from the day's events weighing on them. 

"I'm going to sleep..." Ash said, and as he saw Brock and Misty rise up to do the same, he added, "...And you're not sleeping together!!!" 

It ended up that Ash situated them on opposite sides of himself, just to be safe. It was pathetic, Ash told himself before he nodded off. Maybe tomorrow would be different. 

* * * * * 

James beamed. He couldn't help it--he had never been so happy. He'd never felt so loved, even when he was a child. The whole way up the trail, the weak-kneed Jessie had been by his side, never letting go of his hand, and whispering in his ear...always at his side. It was definitely too good to be true, but being let down was the last thing on James' mind. In fact, all that was on his mind was...Jessie. 

The trail grew steadily steeper. They stumbled up the trail, hoping to come upon more level ground. 

James stopped Jessie. "Maybe you shouldn't walk up this trail...it's too steep, and you could get hurt." 

"Oh? So what am I supposed to do, then?" She smiled, sensing that he was jesting her. 

"This," he told her with a slight smile on his face. He swept under her, and lifter her into his arms. 

"Oh!" she cried, "What a good idea...heh heh..." She smiled, looking into his eyes. "You're so thoughtful...and smart...and..." He voice turned more and more serious, her eyes narrowing. She didn't finish. She touched her hand to his cheek, and moved her face closer to his. Their lips nearly met... 

"Oh, great!" the voice interrupted, "No more of this! Worry about it later...or not at all, for that matter." Meowth's ever annoying nagging continued. "Sheesh! Get a room!" 

James still carried Jessie, though many times he feared that he might slip down the trail himself. 

"At least those dumb kids left their footprints. I swear they want to run into us! It's like they plan it!" 

"Yeah...sure..." James said, concentrating on the trail. 

They passed tall trees, towering over them like a canopy. It was James who first heard the nose coming from the trees above. 

"Wait...hear that?" 

Meowth and Jessie looked up. 

"Hey! Is that...a tail?" Jessie questioned from James' arms. 

"It must be a Carefree!" 

They heard the noise move into the trees off the trail. 

"Let's follow it!" Meowth said, "We can catch one...this is too easy!" 

James set Jessie on the ground, and, hand in hand, they walked into the trees, following the noise. 

"Still hear it?" Jessie asked. 

"Yeah...there it is....over there!" They continued to follow the noise. 

"I can't see it anymore!" Meowth complained, examining the trees above. "If we follow it long enough, maybe it will come down eventually." 

Team Rocket followed the noise for many minutes, growing more and more intent to see it again. They forgot how far they had strayed from the path, and they wandered farther and farther away with every minute. 

They had soon come upon a small meadow in the trees--the sound had vanished. They all gazed up, looking over the clearing, and before their eyes they saw a small house made of logs at the edge of the clearing. 

"A cabin!" Meowth exclaimed enthusiastically. 

"We can sleep here tonight...as long as nobody lives here, that is...and even so..." James said, hopefully. "It is getting late, anyhow." 

"Well, I hope it's abandoned," Jessie said, her hand on James' shoulder. 

"Well, let's see." 

The Rockets walked up to the cabin, ready for a well deserved rest. 

* * * * * * 

The three friends awoke early the next morning, to a friendly, sunny sky. They were all in a good mood--well, definitely Brock and Misty. But Ash, on the other hand, still felt a little sick. 

Ash just didn't know what was wrong with him. He could only try to choke down the way he felt when he woke up the next morning to find that Brock and Misty were still playing their little game. It was really starting to bother him somehow, but he pretended he didn't feel anything, like he would just keep on playing along with them. They packed up and were gone in an hour. 

The mud on the path was for the most part gone, and the weather was quite favorable. Ash stepped out onto the trail, and, hand in hand, Misty and Brock followed. 

"The weather is really nice today," Misty said, "and it's hardly even wet anymore!" She looked up at Brock, and they smiled at each other. 

"It's a beautiful day," he said, and kissed her on the cheek. 

The trail wasn't quite as steep as it had been before, though they were pretty high up now. Ash hoped it wouldn't get steep again--it would only slow them down. They moved on until Ash noticed a fork in the trail ahead. 

"Hey, look! There's another way we can go, instead of straight up!" Ash said. "The trail forks out to the left--on a side trail. It looks like it's more level, too." 

"That could be good," Brock offered, "maybe we should go that way instead of right up the mountain." 

"OK--let's do it! The more places we search, the more likely we are to find a Carefree!" 

They turned left at the fork and followed the side path. 

Well, Ash was right--the path was far more level than it had been, and less strenuous. Even Pikachu seemed happier with the smoother traveling. They happily treaded down the path, well rested, shaded by the green foliage. 

"Hey...it's getting kind of rocky, don't you think?" Brock commented as the path grew a bit bumpier. 

"Yeah, I guess it is," Ash commented, "but, just the same--I wonder where it leads?" 

They soon realized that all around them the trees grew less densely, and less foliage loomed over them. More grass grew along the side of the path. 

"Oof!" Brock cried, tripping, and nearly falling to the ground, "It really is a lot bumpier--this is bad!" Misty held onto his arm. 

"Be careful, Brocky," she warned him sweetly. 

Ash sighed. Pikachu looked up at him. "Piiika," he agreed. Ash didn't stop. 

"Hey...ASH! Watch out!!" Brock and Misty cried out from behind. 

"Huh?...Wha...!" Ash tripped on a large rock lodged in the trail, and fell, tumbling into the grass below. He rolled a couple yards through the long grass before he stopped, scratched and bruised, face down in the grass. 

"Uh...*cough*...owww," he sputtered, painfully looking up from the ground. He was a little below the trail now, and he looked back and saw that Misty and Brock were running down to him. 

Ash turned back, looking down at the ground for a moment in his pain, then looked up to see a dead tree before him. And there, on a branch just feet up from where he lay, sat a Carefree. Ash gasped. 

* * * * * * 

Team Rocket stopped at the door of the log cabin. James walked to the doorstep, and hesitantly knocked on the wooden door. 

"Hello-o?" He called. There was nothing but silence from within. 

"Well...is it locked?" Asked Jessie, squeezing his hand. 

"Let's find out." 

James lowered his hand and clutched onto the knob. He turned it. The door creaked open slightly. James swung it open completely, and peered inside the dark room. 

"What are you waiting for," Meowth questioned, "a Slowpoke to bite you in the leg? Hurry up! Don't be scared of the dark. Geez!" He nudged James. 

"OK...you could calm down a little!" James hissed. He stepped in to the room. Jessie followed him, and Meowth hopped inside after her. 

The door closed behind them, and they turned. 

"Huh?" 

Suddenly, something fell from the ceiling, and landed on top of Team Rocket. The lights flashed on. 

"What the...? Hey!" James wailed, squirming around his confinement. 

Jessie covered her eyes. "Oh, no..." 

"Ha ha! Yes! I gotcha!" A voice said triumphantly. 

"Ah! James, I'm scared! Hold me!" Jessie cried, burying her face in his shoulder. 

"Err, calm down...it'll be OK..." He held her in his arms, appalled. 

"Who's there?" asked Meowth, annoyed. They looked up to see who their captor was. 

Before them stood a girl, about 13, with long, shiny black hair that was pulled back in a pony tail, and two strands of her bangs that hung onto her face. She wore a green T-shirt and slacks, and her arms were folded in an aggravated way, a smirk on her face. Her brown eyes looked menacing as she stared at them. 

"Ha! I knew there would be someone stupid enough to fall for my little trap!" She laughed. "I'm Starzia, and for your information, I was the only person who knew that Carefrees existed...until you had to trespass on this mountain and try to catch them all!" She shook her head hotly. "Your just so greedy, taking over a Pokemon's home like this, trying to ruin their peaceful existence! I've lived here for years, and when I discovered Carefree, I decided that I would keep them a secret, and make sure no one tried to capture them for battling! They don't want to be captured!" She stopped her outburst, and looked around the cabin. She whistled. "Hey...Carefree! Come here!" 

A carefree suddenly ran up to her from a dark corner of the room. 

"This Carefree is my friend--we've been working together to catch people like you by luring them here. And I hope you learn your lesson for coming up here and bothering these Carefrees!" 

"What's your problem, PokePreacher?" Asked Meowth, "How do you even know that we were trying to catch your precious little Carefrees?" 

Starzia smiled. "Because you followed one here...hey, wait...did you just...talk?" 

"Yeah, I tend to do that. OK, look--so what if we do want to capture a Carefree? What're you gonna do about it?" 

"You really shouldn't talk anymore," James warned. 

"Well, your friend's right," Starzia said, "maybe it would be better if you'd be quiet. Here...this should do the trick." 

Starzia lifted a small pouch from her pocket and from it removed a white powder, which she powdered onto Meowth's face. 

"By the way...that powder will put you to sleep in a minute. So...do you two want to find out for yourselves, or will you cooperate?" Jessie shivered, and James shook his head, very surprised at what was going on. 

"Hey..." Meowth said, beginning to drift off into sleep. 

"Hm. Well, since your here, and you've already made me mad...I guess I'll have to punish you for being so heartless." 

James' eyes grew wide. "But...hey, can't you just let us off with a warning? Pleeease?" 

He wasn't sure what else he could do besides beg this girl to let them free. 

"I'm sorry, but maybe you'll finally realize what it's like to be captured and confined, whether you like it or not. You should learn that Pokemon have feelings, too!" 

After that, Starzia tied them up with rope, and placed Jessie, James and the sleeping Meowth in the corner of the cabin. 

"Well, have fun," she said mockingly, and walked into another room, closing the door, and leaving the captives to darkness. 

James looked at Jessie next to him in the moonlight that poured in through the window, his face puzzled. "Well...was that ever odd. I don't know if anything stranger has ever happened to me! What a crazy person!" He couldn't believe what had just happened. "I mean...wow!" 

Jessie looked at him, a pleading look on her face. "What're we going to do now, James? We're stuck here with some crazy girl and I'm...I'm scared!" She paused. "I would feel so much safer if..if you...could hold me." 

James only wished he could comfort her--he would do anything to take the fear out of her face. He sighed. "We'll get out of this, Jessie...we've been through far worse." 

"Maybe..." she said, her voice trailing off. 

"Please...don't be afraid...I can't stand to see you afraid," James pleaded. He looked up, facing her. She looked at him. 

As he saw her eyes, he looked into them--deep into her. She must trust him--he hoped she did. He loved her so much then, suddenly, and something inside of his heart was telling him something, admitting that he really loved her more than anything else. He only wanted to comfort her, to hold her in his arms. All he could do now was look into her eyes. Yes, he truly loved her. His eyes still gazed into hers, as his mind raced. He loved her so much...but what was it about her...something vague, something unsure deep inside of her heart. He couldn't quite pick out what it was, exactly, but...oh, maybe it didn't matter. 

James couldn't take his eyes away from hers--there was something there, something asking him to reach into her, pleading with him to do the one thing he could do to comfort her. And then, all James could do was lean over and, slowly and delicately, moved his lips to meet hers. They touched. Time froze, James' racing mind seemed to cease for that moment, like all of his questions had been answered, and all his problems solved. He didn't want to leave the moment. 

Jessie suddenly felt entranced in James' kiss...she felt so refreshed, forgetting her plight, and something about it was so intense, she forgot where she was, lost in a dream...something within in her suddenly changed, and she didn't want the moment to fade away... 

Abruptly, the kiss ended. James and Jessie looked at each other in surprise, but were somewhat satisfied. Jessie opened her mouth to speak. 

"Wha...what was that...?" 

James looked down for a moment, a bit frazzled. 

"I'm...not sure, myself," he gasped. Then, a moment later, he ventured, "Did you...like it?" 

Jessie smiled. "Yes...more than anything..." she told him, truthfully. 

They smiled at each other, somewhat embarrassed, but also satisfied. 

"I...I guess we should get some sleep, at least," James suggested, not knowing what else to say at the moment. 

Jessie nodded slowly. "I guess so...but, not until...you give me another kiss goodnight..." she told him, gazing into his face. 

He was nervous, but only because he was so astounded. He leaned over once more, closing his eyes, and kissing her as meaningfully as he could. He knew that the vague place he sensed in her heart was no longer empty, but her heart was filled with pure, true love...she felt something for him now, certainly. 

They slowly pulled away from the kiss, opening their eyes. 

James smiled after a moment, and said, "So...now shall we try to get some rest?" 

Jessie smiled, shakily. "Yeah, I guess so." For another moment they gazed at each other, and then Jessie finally said, "Goodnight, then...I love you, James." She turned, closed her eyes, and whispered, "And...thank you." 

"Goodnight," James whispered back. He then closed his eyes, and slowly surrendered to sleep. 

Part 4 coming soon! 


	4. 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK, so here's part four. And for all of you who seem to have a problem with what's happening in this story, may I suggest that you either don't read it or stop dissin' it completely? I really don't care if you hate it--I'm still the writer, and it's my story, but I'm not changing it, I'm not going to stop writing it, so CHILL OUT. If you read it to the end, then you might realize where this development is headed (hopefully) and maybe find that you like it after all. You don't have to like it--I don't mind criticism--but if you are going to criticize, then give me a good reason why you dislike it. Not just, "ewww, Misty and Brock", but a good reason. Thank you, I hope at least you more mature readers enjoy. 

Part Four 

~ ~ ~ 

"Pssst...Hey! You guys! Wake up, already!" 

James' eyes slowly fluttered open, eyeing the empty room. He looked over to his right, where the voice had come, and saw Meowth, rope in hand, smiling at him. 

"Me being a Meowth, and also being talented with my claws, have sav--" 

"Just shut up!" James hissed, not wanting to hear Meowth's victorious rantings. James realized that he, too, was free, and he quickly began freeing Jessie, waking her up in the process. 

"We're free, Jessie," James told her, "Meowth got out of his rope, and now we can get out of this prison!" He finished undoing the rope, and flung it to the floor. He helped her up. "Are you OK, Jessie?" 

She smiled at him. "Yeah, I'll be fine. But my back is just aching from sitting like that all night." 

"Ah, it could be worse. But we're free now, so let's spring this joint!" 

Meowth was by the window, waiting. "We'll go out the window--I bet the door's locked, anyway." 

James heaved the window open, and one by one they crawled out into the meadow, closing the window behind them. 

"This way!" Meowth directed, determined, and they walked up the clearing and into the trees. The sun was starting to rise beyond, and they walked as shadows in the darkness that remained. 

* * * * * * 

Ash crawled back a little bit into the grass. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the Carefree...he couldn't believe his eyes. 

"Piii?" Pikachu came from behind. 

"Shhhh...Pikachu! Look! I'm gonna catch it!" 

"Caaaare!" The Pokemon called from the dead tree branch. Ash stood up slowly, Pikachu by his side now, and he removed an empty Pokeball from his belt. 

"Gatcha now!" Ash muttered, lifting the Pokeball. 

"Hey, Ash! Stop!" It was Brock, beside Misty, just behind him in the grass. "You already learned the hard way that you can't catch it like that!" 

Ash looked back, snapping his fingers. "Oh! Right. OK then...I'll have to weaken it first!" He turned around. "Pikachu! Go!" 

Pikachu stood with his arms folded. "Piiii-ka!" he said, looking away. 

"Huh? Pikachu! Why won't you fight?!" Ash asked his Pokemon, a bit aggravated. 

"Piikachu! Chu kachu pi pika kachu!" Pikachu responded, still looking away. 

"Huh? You don't want anything to do with it? You're scared of what it could do to you? Why? It's harmless, Pikachu!" Ash's face lowered, red, and he sighed heavily. "Ohhh...fine, Pikachu! Be that way!" Ash reached back and pulled out another Pokeball. 

"Go! Squirtle!" 

"Squuuuuitle squirtle!" the Pokemon yelled. 

"Freee! Caaarefree!" 

Ash stepped back. "Squirtle! Weaken that Carefree with your water gun!" 

"Squuuiiirtle!" Squirtle sprayed the Carefree up in the tree. It jumped to another branch. 

"Fa-reee!" it cried. It whipped it's tail, sending powder through the air and onto Squirtle. "Squitlesquitle...squirtle!" It cried, then it was silent, and still. 

"Hey, Squirtle! Try it again!" Ash yelled. 

"Squir-tle!" It turned away. 

"Ah, Squirtle! Why won't you fight?" 

Squirtle walked away from the Carefree. 

"Oh, great!" Ash muttered, "It's just a little harmless Pokemon! C'mon! Why won't you or Pikachu fight it?" 

"It's lost the will to fight, Ash!" Brock told him, "It no longer wants to battle or hurt it!" 

The Carefree hopped down from the tree and fled. "Freeee!" 

"Why? What happened?" Ash asked, confused. He sighed. "Squirtle, return." He held out the Pokeball, got Squitle back, and placed it back on his belt. "I don't get it," he muttered. 

Brock shrugged. "Maybe it's the powder," he offered, "that seems to be it's special attack." 

"Hmmm...I guess so," Ash said, "but I'll never catch a Carefree like this! I'll have to try to catch it without weakening it!" 

"Chu!" 

"OK, then," Ash said, "let's just go." He hiked toward the trail. 

Misty and Brock walked slowly. "It sure is beautiful here," Misty observed. A soft breeze had began to blow over the woods, and the grass by the dead tree seemed to dance slowly, swaying in the breeze, as if in a trance. Brock and Misty watched it--hand in hand, close to one another. Brock spotted a patch of yellow wild flowers dancing in the breeze, and leaned down to pick one. He lifted it up, and, turning to face Misty, stuck it behind her left ear. 

She smiled, about to speak. Brock put his finger up to her mouth, softly "shhh" -ing her. He lifted his free hand, and gently placed it around her waist. 

"Misty..." he whispered, pulling her into the moment. She let the tension leave her body, leaning on him. They pulled closer together, and she put her arm around his neck. She pulled him close to her, like it was all that she could do...she didn't want to break away. 

They looked into each other's faces for a few careless moments, as if nothing else would come naturally to them. 

Ash suddenly turned from where he was, looking back--shocked, and he couldn't stop staring, completely appalled. All that he could do was stare, dazed and unbelieving. He couldn't even speak. There was something so unnatural about this... 

Misty was no longer smiling, her face now serious and frozen in the moment. Brock slowly leaned his head down, kissing her softly on the cheek. They stood frozen for another helpless moment, and he moved in again, his lips nearing hers. Their eyes closed... 

"NO! Stop!!!" cried Ash. He couldn't take it anymore. That feeling in the pit of his stomach wouldn't let him just watch them kiss. 

They spun around. "Huh? What?" Misty said, confused and shocked. 

"Why?" asked Brock, appalled, "What's wrong, Ash?" 

Ash wasn't sure what to say. Their eyes were staring at them, piercing into him. He wasn't sure what to do. 

"Just...come on," Ash said, lowering his head. 

They slowly followed after him onto the trail. Ash felt worse then ever. All he could do was keep walking, not even wanting to glance back. 

* * * * * * 

By mid-morning, Team Rocket was back on the trail and well on their way again. They had ran into to woods, and had to find the trail again. But now that that little conflict was passed, they decided that they would search for the Carefree again. 

"This mission is so dull," James admitted to Meowth, "there must be something more exciting that we could be doing right now...I mean, we've been searching for this Pokemon for days and haven't had any luck in capturing it!" 

Meowth looked up at him. "Yeah, and this is any different than usual? We never have luck! But...I have a feeling about this mission..." 

"Yeah, that's what I used to think," James answered, "and now I realize that it's probably just useless. Those kids are too far ahead--they've probably caught a Carefree by now, you know." 

"But what if we do capture one!" Meowth ventured. "We're getting so close, and we've come all the way up here already, so we might as well keep looking! 'C mon! The minute we catch it, we'll get right back in that balloon!" 

"I suppose," James said, hugging Jessie closer. "Let's just get it over with." 

They continued down the bumpy trail. 

* * * * * * 

Ash wasn't paying attention to the trail. He was walking blindly, just thinking. He couldn't get that feeling to go away--nothing he could do would stop him from feeling sick every time he saw Misty and... 

Maybe that was it, he realized. He hated to see her with Brock. And he could tell now that they weren't just joking. Why didn't he see that before?! How dense could he be not to notice it wasn't just a game? Ash could feel tears in his eyes as he thought. He shook them away, trying to stay focused. Misty with Brock. Every giggle, every smile, even every word seemed to be for him. But...why Brock? What was so wonderful about him? He was too old for her, anyway, and they just...didn't go together. 

But watching them, you'd never think that, though Ash knew better. 

About noon, they stopped at the edge of a small meadow to eat lunch. Brock was out in the woods, getting some firewood. Ash was just sitting their, watching Misty. 

She was clearing a place in the grass for a fire, working quickly, and Ash's eyes were glued to her every move. What was it about her? 

He couldn't stand thinking about her and Brock anymore. He wanted answers, and he realized that now might be the best time. He stood, then, and slowly trudged over to Misty, though a nervous pain in his stomach opposed this idea. 

"Uh, Misty. Hi," he chocked, feeling suddenly tenser. 

"Hey, Ash," she said, standing and brushing the dirt from her hands. 

Ash could barely make himself speak watching her. He attempted to swallow the lump in his throat. 

"So...uhm, how's...Brock?" he asked at last, finding himself at a lack of words. 

"Oh, Brock! He's so great! I love him so." Misty said, seeming to drift away in another thought. 

Ash felt a little crushed. Suddenly anger gripped him, and he couldn't help but use a mean tone, suddenly able to speak. "You know, Misty, what is it that you see in him, anyway? What on earth is so great about him?! Why don't you--" He stopped himself, realizing his sudden outburst. He could see something in her eyes. 

She gave him a confused, shocked look, as if she couldn't understand how anyone could say such a thing. 

"Well...I mean...do you really, ah, love him so much?" Ash ventured, tenser then ever. He gritted his teeth, thinking that he shouldn't have acted to angry. 

"I love Brock," Misty said, matter-of-factly, "and he loves me." She turned away, not seeming to be quite mad at him, but more like she was...unsure. 

"But Misty--please, I just never thought you liked him at all! I--I thought you two were just taking me for a ride this whole time. I mean, it's so sudden! You guys just suddenly started liking each other, and you never liked each other before...I never would've guessed that you and Brock would love each other or anything! I mean, now I see you must really mean it, but it's driving me crazy! Why, Misty?! Why do you--..." 

"I'm back!!" yelled Brock, walking through the trees and coming into view. 

They turned to look at him approaching. "I'm always getting interrupted...just forget it, Misty..." Ash muttered, walking away from her. 

"Ash..." she said, turning to him as he walked off. She watched him go for a moment, then shook her head and walked over to greet Brock. 

Ash could almost swear that he saw something in her eyes, but...aw, no way. She loved Brock, the tough, strong, smart, older guy from Pewter City. Ash knew what he was feeling, and he couldn't make that feeling go away now. 

* * * * * * 

Ash and his friends were on the road again. In fact, they had been walking all day, and hadn't seen anything else, especially not a Carefree. They hadn't seen Team Rocket either, though, so they decided that they weren't doing so bad. Well, not Ash... 

He could feel a headache coming from all this thinking of Misty...Brock, the Carefree--everything that bothered him. But now, once again, the sky was darkening. Two days, and he not only felt terrible, but he hadn't caught a Carefree, and Misty and Brock were racking on his nerves. 

"I guess your the only one who cares anymore, Pikachu," Ash told his faithful Pokemon. Pikachu looked up at him. "Kachu! Pika pika." 

They found they had no choice nut to set up camp. Ash even noticed that there were dark clouds drifting over the skies, and it worried him to see that they were coming in their direction. 

"I really hope it doesn't rain, Pikachu," Ash said, sounding somewhat worried. 

Brock found a plastic tarp, and situated it near a tree for it to act as a tent, just in case a storm should arise. And after a small meal, the somewhat disappointed group settled into their sleeping bags for the night. 

* * * * * 

Jessie and James were inseparable. Ever since the kiss, they were always together, and they rarely thought about the mission they had set out on just a couple of days before. They were always holding hands, always by each other's side, and even though Meowth tried to talk sense into them, there was little he could do. 

They were still walking up the trail, and hadn't seen another Carefree since the cabin. 

"Meowth," James asked the cat Pokemon, "what if we find a Carefree, but it's that Starzia slave driver girl's Carefree? Then aren't we in the same predicament as we were before?" 

"I hope we're not dumb enough to do that," Meowth said, shuddering, "though I wouldn't put it past us...hey, I thought you weren't interested in this mission anymore," he continued wryly. 

"I'm interested in staying out of captivity," James replied. 

They hadn't rested since they had started out that morning, so they decided to stop near a boulder at the edge of the trail. 

"Aren't you hungry, James?" Jessie asked, sitting by him in the grass. "You're always hungry." 

"Not anymore," he told her with a smile. 

"You'll never go hungry when you're being so cheesy!" Meowth mumbled. 

"Shut you're meowth!" Jessie and James said at once. 

"He just gets more and more annoying," James said. 

"That's OK...I still love you, no matter what he says." She looked at him for a second, and her face turned serious. "In fact," she continued, "ever since we...kissed, I've felt so much different about you. I mean it, James, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone." She was just looking into his deep, green eyes now. He felt another kiss coming on. 

"And you must know that I love you more than anything," he told her, leaning down and kissing her on the lips. The kiss ended, and they were suddenly smiling at each other. 

"No one could be as happy as we are," James told her earnestly. 

They sat there a few minutes more, just watching the trees and the grass, holding on to each other. Meowth soon interrupted their peaceful moment, nagging. 

"OK, OK, it's about time we get going again! You want to walk all night? The sooner we find this Pokemon, the sooner we get to leave!" 

"Get over it, Meowth!" Jessie said. "You'll never forget about this stupid Pokemon, will you? It's just some useless waste of time, I say. James..." 

"She's right, you know," James went on. "It is a waste of time. Maybe we should just go." 

"But I want to impress the Boss!" Meowth complained. "I want to sit on his lap and be his prized pet! I want to do something right for once! Come on! We can pull this off! You always have to ruin it for me, don't you?!" He folded his arms. 

James looked at Jessie. She shrugged. 

"So, we're here for your pride?" James questioned. "Just to impress the Boss? For you to get to sit on his lap and be favored? Is that what Team Rocket is all about? Newsflash--it's NOT all about you, Meowth!" 

"OK, OK..." Meowth said, holding up a paw. "I get it! Look--I'm sorry and all, but have you forgotten that we also get paid for what we do?" 

"Well...yeah, that's true..." 

"At least let's not give up now!" Meowth pleaded, "Come on! For Team Rocket!" 

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Fine, but stop pushing us! I've had enough!" 

They were on the same, boring old trail again. They walked for hours and hours, and when they finally stopped for the night after not finding anything at all for their efforts, they were completely exhausted. Meowth collapsed in the grass and immediately fell into sleep. Jessie and James sat together against a tree, watching the fire before them, having eaten already and nearly ready to fall asleep. Neither of them really cared about their duty as Team Rocket--at least not right then. There was something more important between them, more important than Pokemon and whatever they were doing with this mission. 

James wrapped his arms around Jessie protectively as they watched the embers slowly begin to fade into the night. They sat there, leaning by the large tree which seemed to shelter them, the fire's light fending the shadows away. 

Jessie lifted her head, whispering into James' ear. "I love you. I really, really love you..." Her whisper faded into the shadows. 

James glanced down at his love for a moment, then resumed his stare into the vanishing fire. 

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Jessie," he told her. "You were always here, but I never realized what we could have." He was silent for a moment, in thought. "I...I only saw a mine...I never looked deep enough to see that there were diamonds inside. You are my treasure, Jessie." He never imagined that he could ever tell someone how he truly felt like this, using these words, having it be real. But Jessie made him feel something--true love. 

They drifted away slowly with the fire, and soon, when the forest had grown completely dark once again, they had nodded off by the tree, James' arm still holding Jessie. 

Part 5 soon to come! 


	5. 5

Part Five ~ ~ ~ 

Ash opened his eyes to the blue tarp over him. Humid, sticky. He felt worse than ever. But what did he really expect? 

For a few careless hours, he had dreamed his way out of this hell he felt. He had released himself, free from worry and thought, but then his eyes had opened up to reality again. He had never felt so alone. 

Suddenly nothing seemed to matter. Well, Misty...yes, Ash admitted it to himself. He wasn't too young to fall for someone, was he? It didn't feel so embarrassing to admit that he loved her. She was the only thing on his mind. She invaded his thoughts, her voice enchanted him completely. He realized that it was true. The Carefree he had been searching for all these days had suddenly ceased to matter as much as it had at first, though Ash figured that it had to be what was keeping him going. 'At least it didn't rain...' Ash thought to himself, finding one positive thing to consider. 

The sky was overcast, gray and melancholy, as it loomed over the land. Still, quiet. Ash sat up in his sleeping bag, breathing in slowly. There was Misty, still asleep. Her hand was outstretched, and Brock's hand covered her's. Ash wanted to cry out, just like he had before they kissed--but, well, at least they hadn't really kissed. He'd stopped them from doing that. But...he wanted--and tried to--think positively, though he couldn't deny the sorrow he felt. He slowly got up. 

He shook Misty softly--he wasn't sure what drove him to do so--and her eyes fluttered. 

"Wake up, Misty. We need to go." Ash couldn't hide the sadness that crept through his words. 

"Ah...Ash? Oh?" She looked up at him. He looked at her eyes...something in them was just void. He swallowed. "Uh, we need to get going." 

"OK, OK...what about Brock? Is he up?" She sat up. 

"Oh." For a minute Ash had forgotten about him. "Yeah, wake him up." 

There was no good reason, Ash felt, to keep going on. But still...could catching a Carefree somehow make him feel better? Sure. He hoped it would. At least Professor Oak would be happy with him. He felt almost like he was...in the way. 

They were back on the trail again in no time. Ash wondered for a moment if Misty and Brock cared about Pokemon at all anymore. 

They walked. The sky grew darker with each minute, but Ash didn't notice. He was still deep in thought. Was it because of him that this had happened? Because he never acted like he cared about Misty? Brock wasn't mean to Misty...he didn't tease her or taunt her. Ash knew that he should have been more gentle with her. If only he could tell her his feelings now... 

"Hey! STOP! Where do you think you're going, kid!" 

Ash stopped in his tracks. Oh, great...Team Rocket, again?! 

He spun around. 

"Wha...?" 

Behind Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu stood a black haired girl, about 12, standing before them with a smirk on her face. Her long hair was back in a pony tail, the shiny locks bouncing as she moved her head. And there, at her heals stood...a Carefree?! 

"Who are you? And HOW did you get that Carefree!?" 

The black haired girl stepped closer. "I'm Starzia. And this Carefree is not mine--he's my friend. And you--why are YOU here?" 

Ash walked up to Starzia. "I'm Ash, and I've been searching for a Carefree!" 

"I knew it! More people coming up here to wreck the Carefee's home..." She rolled her eyes. "You know, I just wish you'd all get off of this mountain and let the Carefrees live in peace." 

"But...I just wanted to capture one," Ash told her innocently. 

"Yeah, yeah...I've heard that one. I can't believe you people--you don't understand what your getting in to. And taking wild Pokemon and fighting them with other unlucky Pokemon, for your own amusement? 'Oh, you looked at me! Let's fight,' or 'OK--we'll settle our disagreements by having a Pokemon Battle!' Haven't you people ever heard of 'Rock, paper scissors'?" She gave Ash a menacing look. 

"Uhm...I..." Ash stumbled, bewildered. "OK. You've got other Pokemon. But as for Carefree, well, it's only home is here, and I'm going to keep it that way. Just leave them alone..." Her voice became slightly pleading. 

"So you mean, I can't catch a Carefree?" Ash seemed a little confused, as well as shocked. 

"Well, don't you see that these Pokemon could live here, happy, not in captivity? No one else needs to know that they really are here. Please, just promise me you'll leave them alone..." 

Ash made an astonished face, but seemed to understand somehow. 

"But...Pokemon like having owners most of the time. They don't mind fighting. I mean, look how happy Pikachu is!" He looked down at his Pokemon. 

"Piii-KAchu!" 

"Maybe so, but you really shouldn't mess with Carefree. It has...oh, never mind." 

Ash looked around. Brock and Misty were at the edge of the trail, uninterested in the conversation, not listening. Just flirting as usual. Pikachu looked up at Ash. Ash looked back at Starzia. "Has what? What do you mean?" he questioned, suddenly curious. 

"Oh, well...believe me, Ash--it's powers shouldn't be messed with," Starzia told him cautiously. 

"But why? Look--I'll leave them alone, I guess, if you really think I should. But at least tell me WHY I should." He stood there, waiting. 

Starzia crossed her arms. "I've been watching Carefrees for a long time. I've seen and studied them for years, and learned many things about them. And, what it comes down to is that, well, Carefree is what I call a...Love Pokemon." 

"...Huh?" 

"Yeah--a Love Pokemon. They have the power of love. In fact, that powder in their tails--it causes people to fall in love! When someone is sprinkled with the powder and breathes in enough of it, they will be infatuated with the first person they see--and if both people have breathed in enough powder, they will fall head-over-heals in love with each other! They will have great feelings for each other, suddenly. And if the love is true, then...well, I'm not completely sure of that..." She trailed off. 

Ash suddenly had a thought. "Please!" he begged, "tell me everything you know!" 

"...Ok, I guess. Well, there's something in the powder that makes attractions grow between people, even if they hated each other before, and they will fall madly in love." 

Ash watched her, thinking. "So...when does it wear off?" he asked. 

Starzia looked skeptical. "I...don't know if it does." Ash's face went suddenly pale, amazed. Starzia continued. "But...from what I've learned, there is...one was to change it..." 

"What's that?" Ash asked, anxious. He stole a glance at Misty and Brock. 

"They have to kiss the one that they truly love. A real kiss--not just on the cheek. And, if the one who they love truly is the one who they love because of the powder's trance, they'll realize that they do love each other truly, and they will always love each other. But--if the one they love is not in the trance, and they kiss, then--the trance will be broken. It's strange but true! It's such a mysterious and dangerous power! I don't want it to fall into the wrong hands...I'm sure you understand why..." She finished, and looked at Ash. He was staring at Brock and Misty now, and Starzia looked, too. 

"So, you came across a Carefree already, I'm guessing," she observed. 

Ash nodded. "No wonder...now I know why they suddenly feel this way about each other!" 

Starzia looked at Ash again. The Carefree hopped onto her shoulder, and she petted it's head gently. 

"I hope you can help them, Ash. But, a promise is a promise. I told you Carefree's secret, so now you have to leave them alone. OK?" She looked at him seriously. 

"OK. We will. We'll leave this mountain. Thanks a lot for all your help, Starzia." 

"You're welcome, and good luck with them. I hope you find happiness in whatever you choose to do with your Pokemon--even if you are the battling type." 

They waved goodbye, and Starzia walked off down the trail. 

Ash walked over to the couple, who were in each other's arms. Ash wasn't sure what to think. A kiss? That was crazy. But it might be the only way. 

PART 6 ON THE WAY! 


	6. 6

Part Six ~ ~ ~ 

Morning came, bringing with it sticky, humid air, and a somehow sad feeling over the mountain. James' eyes flickered open slowly, revealing the drab meadow and the ashes of the dead fire. He moved his gaze to the sleeping Meowth, still slumbering peacefully in the grass. James wasn't sure what time it was, but he figured it was late in the morning. He looked down at Jessie, his arm still cradling her. Her head was nestled comfortably in his shoulder, her face was peaceful and serene. He couldn't help but smile--here was the only person who he had ever really loved, and she loved him back; loved him for who he was. 

"Jessie, it's time to wake up," he said gently. She stirred, opening one eye, and smiling she opened the other. She looked up into his face. 

"That felt like a dream..." 

"What was like a dream?" asked James, looking for an answer in her face. 

"You, and me--together, watching the fire, you know what I'm talking about. I feel like such an idiot, though." 

"Why's that, Jessie?" James asked her, a little surprised. 

"Well, you know how I've treated you. I can't believe you still love me after that." 

"Yeah, but...why did you change so suddenly? I mean, all of a sudden, you actually...cared about me." 

"I'm not sure what it was," Jessie told him, "but...it was so strange. All of a sudden, I saw you, and I felt so...so...different. You know?" 

"I guess so," he told her. "But now that you do care, I'd never let you go for anything." "I'd never let you go, either. No matter what!" 

"Ah...we've still got this mission...it could be much worse, I think. But...I guess it's not so bad. I mean...I guess you could say we're doing better now than when we started." 

"Oh...the mission," Jessie remembered. "Well, let's just get it over with, James. I wonder why we even bother with it. You and I both know we don't want to be here. I mean, it doesn't matter to me anymore." She laughed at herself. 

"That's exactly how I feel, but--for Meowth." "I guess. He's just so set on it." 

They looked at each other, smiling, and then James rose to his feet, helping Jessie up too. They woke Meowth, who was frantic to realize that he had slept in later than intended, and soon they were back on the weary trail again. 

They had walked for a few hours when they realized that the clouds looming above had darkened considerably, and a cool wind had begun to blow . 

"It looks like a rain storm," Jessie observed casually, looking up at the sky. 

"Yeah, and a big one, too," James said. 

"Oh, great, that's just what we need now. This is getting worse and worse, or is it just me?" Meowth moaned. "You know, at the rate we're going, we'll never get a Carefree--or at least it'll take us at least a month to do so!" 

"We're not going to stop because of some rain," James assured him, "we can keep walking--for a little while, anyway." 

"OK," Meowth said skeptically, "but I'm getting the feeling I'll never take the place of that Persian." 

Jessie and James both sighed. They continued to walk, even as the first drops of rain began to fall... 

* * * * * * 

Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock trudged on beneath the gray and darkening sky. The clouds that billowed over the mountain were growing blacker with every minute. 

"Ash, I think it's really going to rain--hard!" Brock told him as they continued to walk. 

"I was noticing that," Ash said, down hearted. It was like a nightmare--it was getting worse and worse as it went on, seeming farther from reality, and he wasn't sure how it was going to eventually end up. 

"Uhm, maybe we should stop, and take cover," Misty suggested, watching the clouds. 

"Fine...why not?" Ash said, though honestly he didn't care a bit. He had already informed them that they were going to leave, with little protest from either of them, and they were already heading back to the main trail. Ash felt so useless. He wasn't sure what he'd tell Professor Oak--certainly he'd be very disappointed in him, but...he'd promised Starzia. Ash wasn't sure what he'd do at all--maybe...nothing. Ash just wanted to dig a 20 foot hole, and crawl inside, never to be seen again. Maybe someone could even bury him alive, while he was at it. That might be better than what he was doing. 

"Let's set up the tarp, and we can wait for the storm to end," Brock told them. 

They set the blue tarp up like a small tent in the trees, and they sturdied it as best they could. It wasn't very spacious inside, but at the very least it was snug, and would keep them dry. 

The wind began to whip through the trees, beating on the little tent. Ash sat on one end of their shelter, his arms around his legs. There were Brock and Misty, cuddling, keeping each other warm. He was sure that there was nothing he could do to break their spell. He couldn't stop them. 

He was ready to give up hope--they must really, truly love each other. Ash looked down at the ground, breathing in slowly, and releasing it shakily, his lip quivering slightly. A single tear trickled slowly down his cheek, sliding off his chin and splattering in the dirt. He wiped the wetness from his face, denying the fact that something like this could make him cry, but--he shook his head, closing his eyes, trying to forget as he listened as the rhythmic beating of rain began. 

* * * * * * 

Jessie and James ran, hand in hand, through the rain. There were smiles on their faces, though, and they laughed as the rain soaked them completely. 

Meowth trotted along frantically after the two, just as soaked as they were, and then some since he had a fur coat. "Waaaait!" He yelped as he tried to catch up, "Your having way too much fun, and your scaring me! I can't keep up with you!" 

"What's not to be happy about?" James cried out, smiling. 

"You're making us search in the rain, Meowth! We might as well have fun doing it!" Jessie said. 

"You call this searching? You have no idea where your even going!" Meowth sighed. The rain beat down mercilessly over the forest. The once dry trail had transformed into a slippery mud hole, and water dripped down from the trees. The rain was getting harder, too, and the wind wailed amidst the downpour. 

Jessie slipped in the mud as she ran, though James tightened his grip on her hand and she didn't fall. 

"Whoa! Maybe we do need to slow down a little bit," Jessie admitted. 

They slowed to a walk, and Meowth finally joined them as they æsearched'. 

"Meowth, maybe it's just me, but...do you seriously think that we'll find a Carefree romping around during a downpour?" James asked, panting. 

Meowth looked a little enlightened. "Hmmm. Ya may have a point their, James. Maybe we should find some kinda cover." 

James considered. "Well, the thing is, there's no cover here, really--mostly little trees. I bet the trees grow thicker up the path a little. We could see." 

"I'm for it," Jessie said, brushing a wet strand of reddish hair from her forehead. 

"OK, then, you guys. Let's hurry. I'm freezin'!" Meowth shivered. 

James and Jessie began walking faster, as if they'd already forgotten why they had slowed down in the first place. 

"Hey! Slow down!" Meowth yowled, "So sue me for have short legs!" 

They hurried through the ceaseless wind and rain down the wet trail. 

* * * * * * 

Underneath the blue tarp the friends were waiting out the fierce storm. The rigid wind whipped at their little tent, and the driving rain beat on it like rocks. There was a kind of chill in the air, and Ash shivered in his corner of the tent. 

"Brock--how much longer could this last?" Misty asked him in a shaky voice. 

"I'm not sure, Mist. It may be several minutes. It could go on for an hour, for all I know. But don't worry too hard." He tightened his grip around her waist slightly. 

Several minutes went by. They were all tired of waiting, and even Pikachu fidgeted nervously as he waited. 

Then, like a huge wave crashing unexpectedly on the shore of a beach, the wind fiercely picked up force, and without warning, blew through the tent, rattling the tarp violently. 

"Aaaaah! Help!!" cried Misty, hugging onto Brock frantically. Ash held onto Pikachu, his own heart pounding quickly. 

The wind tossed the tarp around, and then blew it out of the trees, carrying it into the raging storm. Brock reached up to grab onto it, but the wind whipped it up over the trees, flying out of his grasp and way out of reach. 

"Our cover!" Brock yelled over the wind, "It flew way over the trees!" 

The driving rain fell over the helpless group--they were without cover, and were cold and wet. 

"Let's find something to cover us!" Misty yelled, "I'm sooo cold!" 

They trudged through the mud and grass among the small trees, the grass slapping at their legs as they stumbled through it, Brock's arm around Misty, and Ash still carrying Pikachu closely. 

"Piiiika!" Pikachu cried nervously. 

"We're...trying to...find cover..." Ash panted, running through the course grass. 

Ash looked upward at the slope of trees that rose up the mountain. It seemed like the trees grew denser up there a little, but they couldn't get up there...it would be too slippery. There had to be something down here... 

Ash's foot suddenly tangled in the lengthy grass, caught, and he landed hard on the ground, flinging Pikachu several feet through the air. 

"Oof! Ah..." he looked up. "Oh, Pikachu!" He yelled immediately. He quickly untangled his foot and ran to his Pokemon. 

"Pikachu! Are you OK?" he questioned nervously. 

"Piii...Kachu." Pikachu answered, jumping into his arms. 

"Good...you'll be fine." Ash struggled to his feet, and waded through the grass to catch up to the unnoticing Misty and Brock. 

The downpour continued, not ceasing to slow the drenched group down. 

"Hey...Brock...Misty...let's get...onto the trail," Ash puffed from behind. 

"Oh, Ash! You fell--you're all scratched up!" Misty noticed. 

Brock nodded. "That's a good idea, I guess...the trail might be easier to travel on at this point. This grass is tough to get through" He thought for another moment, then added, "I could look for that plastic tarp while you guys wait under a tree--I bet it didn't blow off too far." 

They trudged up the grassy slope and to the muddy trail, walking fast and scanning the forest for cover. 

"Hey--stop! This tree is pretty big..." Brock pointed to a large tree just a few feet off the trail. It's foliage sheltered over several feet of ground, and it's leaves hung low near the grass. It seemed to be the driest spot around. 

"Here, you guys--get under!" Brock told them, "I'll be back soon. I think I can get that tarp back in a hurry, and then we'll definantly be dry." 

He ushered Misty and Ash with Pikachu under the tree's foliage. Misty clutched onto his vest as he turned to go. "Be careful, Brock..." she warned, the worry obvious on her face. "I'll be fine, Mist...you know me. You just stay here, and you'll be safe." He leaned back to kiss her on the cheek, and rushed into the storm. 

"Hurry..." Misty's voice faded into the wind. She sighed, leaning against the tree's large trunk, and watched Brock's figure vanish in the rain. 

She looked over at Ash a moment later. "Ash...what if lightening strikes this tree while we're under it?" 

Ash hadn't thought that over. "Uhm--I doubt it would. This tree isn't very tall...lightening strikes the highest thing." 

He leaned against the trunk too, not far from her. Brock was gone...he remembered what Starzia had explained to him. He imagined leaning over and kissing her on her soft, pink lips, suddenly shocking her. Then he imagined her slugging him in the face. Ash shook the thought from his mind--he couldn't...--he COULDN'T kiss her like that. It was just a thought, but still, it couldn't work. She must truly love Brock. 

He just sat there, staring into the endless rain. He was beyond sadness, even beyond anger. The girl who he truly loved, and had liked as long as he could remember, was sitting there, just inches from him, scared and shivering, wanting for someone to comfort her--the one she loved. She wanted someone to tell her she would be OK, and everything would turn out right. Ash wished that he could be wrapping his arm around her, and talk to her gently. He wanted to apologize for all those fights and outbursts, for being so immature all this time, but...no. The girl he loved wouldn't understand now. She only understood Brock. She was so close to Ash now, but it felt like she was miles away. He couldn't get to her, no matter how much he wanted to. 

Ash's gaze was broken suddenly, and he kinked his head, hearing a splashing, sloshing noise in the distance. Ash crawled toward the long grass edging the trail, and peered over onto the path. He looked on both sides of the trail, hearing the noise grow louder. "What's that?" asked Misty from behind. 

Ash gazed to the left, determining that as the direction of the noise. "I'm not sure...It's not Brock, he couldn't be back so soon." 

He saw then a white blur coming over the trail. He peered harder. Three figures, two in white uniforms. There was a splotch of red on the front of the uniforms...Ash couldn't make it out. Then, a small Pokemon following the two taller figures . Wait...Ash could see the red better...red R's? 

Ash gasped in realization. "Oh SHOOT! Team Rocket's coming after us!" He stumbled down to the tree's trunk. 

"Oh, no!! What'll we..." 

"Come on! We'll...hide. We have to get away from the trail before they see us!" Ash cried. 

He took Misty by the hand and dashed into the woods behind the tree, Pikachu following them. 

They wove through the trees, hoping Team Rocket wouldn't notice them. Ash pulled Misty through the long grass. 

"Piii..." the Pokemon cried from behind. 

"Oh, look!" cried Misty, turning. "He's stuck!" 

Ash spun around, seeing Pikachu caught in the muddy grass. 

He ran back, furiously tearing away the turf and pulling Pikachu away. He clutched him in his arms, and grasped Misty's hand once again, walking quickly. 

"I can...barely see...the trail now..." Misty panted. 

They dashed through the grass and into a clump of bushes. Suddenly, Ash felt the earth give way beneath him... 

There was a ledge which the bushes had covered, hiding it, and Ash had nearly ran right off of it. He was losing balance...he dropped Pikachu down into the grass, and he grappled for the bushes, using them for support as he wavered at the edge of the muddy cliff. But Misty hadn't seen the ledge soon enough. 

She plunged toward the ledge, crying out as she tumbled over the edge. Ash tightened his grip on Misty's wet hand, stopping her from falling the 40 feet to the rocks and mud below. 

"Ash!! Oh, help me! I'm...slipping...Ash..." she bawled, hanging over the muddy edge. She tried to grasp the side of the ledge, but the muddy edge slid through her fingers. She desperately rose her muddy hand and held on to Ash's arm. 

"Please..." she pleaded, tears streaming down her face. 

Ash could barely hold on and keep his balance. He gripped the bushes with one hand, and Misty with the other. He could feel himself slipping... 

PART 7 COMING SOON! 


	7. 7

Part Seven w w w 

Team Rocket sloshed through the muddy puddles that covered the wet path. The rain hadn't given a hint of stopping any time soon, and they were all scanning the forest for decent cover from the rain. 

Suddenly, there was a rustling noise in the grass several feet ahead. 

"Did you guys hear that?" Meowth asked in suspicion. 

"Naw...let's get to cover! We're going to get pneumonia or something at this point!" Jessie remarked. 

"OK...it musta just been the rain, or something." 

They splashed onward, James holding tight to Jessie now so they could feel a little warmer, and they walked past a large tree with low hanging branches ans a huge trunk . "Well, well, well...this is the best cover I've seen!" James commented, crawling under it's boughs. 

"Yes...finally, I can get dry!" Jessie told them, settling down. 

They began to relax a little, sitting by the trunk. The water that had soaked them was starting to dry now, too. 

"I really could've swore that I heard something..." Meowth went on. 

"Out here?" Jessie asked, "No one else could be out here now. Nah, no one's that crazy except us!" 

Meowth shrugged, leaning against the tree. He leaned down in the grass, and then held something up to Jessie and James. "Maybe...the owner of this," he said. 

James gasped at the sight of the little electronic book he held. He snatched it away, examining it. "It's...it's that kids' PokeDex! Look...he left it here...must have dropped it! That means..." 

"Look--the grass looks trampled over here!" Jessie pointed to the grassy area behind the tree. 

Without further hesitation, Team Rocket hopped up and was searching the surrounding forest for more signs of the kid and his friends. 

* * * * * * 

Ash tried to tighten his grip on the slippery branches of the bushes. The branches were rough, sharp, piercing into his hand as he held on for dear life. He wanted to cry out in pain, but he knew he just couldn't let go of her... 

Misty still held onto Ash's arm with both hands, crying, her eyes squinting as the rain fell hard over her helpless body. She knew Ash couldn't hang onto her like this--she anticipated her fall, crashing into the rocks, her life leaving her...she hoped with all her heart that Brock would run up behind Ash, and grab onto her, and pull her up, saving her...why couldn't he come now... 

"Don't let...go...Misty," Ash strained, gritting his teeth. "I'm...trying to...pull you up..." 

"Pi! PIKACHU!!" cried Pikachu in terror, holding onto Ash's leg. It wouldn't help, but there was nothing else he could do. 

The mud on the ledge slid beneath Ash's weight and he tried with all he had to step back. At least, at LEAST he had to save her... 

Several feet away, beneath the leaves of a small tree, a small cat-like Pokemon sat. He watched as the boy struggled to save his friend...they hadn't seen the ledge, and now she was about to fall. 

The Pokemon, with it's long, bushy tail, cocked it's long ears as the red-haired girl cried out. The Pokemon had seen humans before; more and more had been coming up the mountain. And as much as the Pokemon disliked humans, well...he didn't think these two deserved to die. He knew there was something he could do for them. He closed his eyes and pulled power from within... 

Ash's hand clung to the bush so tightly he could no longer feel it. Blood dripped from it, turning the puddles beneath it red, and cuts and scratches on his hand were numerous. He didn't care. He held a life in his other hand...the life of the girl he loved. He WOULDN'T let her die. She was still crying, painfully wailing as she felt his grip weakening. 

"Ash....Ash...please..." 

He felt her slipping away, beyond his grasp. He was slipping, too...he didn't have the strength...he couldn't hold on. He didn't have the strength to pull himself up, or Misty, for that matter. He closed his eyes, forgetting, surrendering... 

But then, he felt something. A feeling...it came over him like a bolt of lightening, filling his arms, legs, and hands with power, a sense of strength. He opened his eyes, gazing down at Misty, and realizing that yes, he had to save her, and he could. Something had given him power, somehow...he felt stronger, and sure that he could do this. He felt the strength to pull her up, to hold on. 

He pulled her up, grasping tightly to the branch, hoisting her to the cliff's edge. He closed his eyes again, feeling power as he pulled one more time, falling backwards with Misty into the bushes behind them. 

Ash, now lying on his back, opened his eyes. Misty lay right at his side, still crying hysterically, though she was relieved to be on solid ground. She was safe. Ash got up, sitting in the bushes, panting heavily and shaking as the rain continued. Misty sat up too, and promptly threw her arms around Ash, the tears still streaming down her face. 

"Ash! Ash! You...saved me!" she cried, "Thank you, thank you..." 

Ash hugged her close, comforting her. He figured that in this situation, it was OK. She was shaking, too, crying still. He felt like crying, too, but what good would it do? He was just so glad she was alive. 

"Thank you...thank you...you saved my life, Ash Ketchem." She watched him, and he wasn't sure how to respond. 

Maybe she did care a little...sure, he'd just saved her life, but...something in her eyes was begging him, pleading for him to take her out of her imprisonment. She was trapped. She wanted to be free again. Ash knew. 

They looked into each other's faces, and Ash leaned close to Misty, trembling both from fear and cold, and, closing his eyes, he kissed her on her soft lips. 

It wasn't a long kiss, but right away Ash felt something very odd come over him. The kiss ended, and he pulled back a bit. Misty's eye's were closed, her palm to her forehead, and she shook her head, seeming confused, or maybe even in pain. Ash wasn't sure what had happened. 

"Uh...wha..." Misty looked up, her eyes squinting open. "A...Ash? Ash?! Wha...what's going...on?" 

Ash was confused. "What do you mean, Misty? Are...are you OK, Misty?" 

Misty looked a little surprised. "Where are we, Ash? I...I'm freezing!" She shivered, gazing up and around her. 

"But, Misty...don't you...re...mem...ber....." Ash's voice trailed off, and his expression suddenly changed. She DIDN'T remember. 

"Misty--what just happened?" he enquired of her curiously. 

She rubbed her eyes, and looked up at him hazily, though it was clear in her eyes that there was some realization there, some understanding. "I...I had fallen...on the ground, and then...then I looked up, and I saw, uhm...Brock! Yeah, Brock's face. And right then, I just...well, blacked out, I guess. It was so strange, Ash, and I just...I just don't remember anything else! It's all blurry, no matter how hard I try..." She shook her head, as if trying to regain what she had forgotten. 

"And then you were here, Misty?" he asked her. 

"Yeah, that's right. It was like waking up from a dream, but, heh, I don't remember it at all. I opened my eyes, and my head hurt. Then, well, here I was. How funny." She still sounded confused. "How...did I get here, anyway? What happened?" 

Ash smiled. In fact, he even started laughing out of happiness. Had he taken her out of the trance? What if...? She didn't really love Brock now, did she? 

"Uhm, Misty," he asked her, suddenly ceasing his happy outburst and looking at her earnestly. "What about...Brock?" His voice was nervous, though he tried to hide it. 

"Brock? What about Brock?" she asked, puzzled. "Hey...where is Rock Boy, anyway? Haven't seen him around." She shrugged. "Come on, Ash...I'm cold. Let's get out of this rain!" 

Ash cried out. "Yyeess!" he shouted, throwing up his arms. This feeling of happiness surged through him. He was amazed--she was fine! She didn't love Brock anymore! He just knew it! She hardly cared about him at all! Misty gave him a surprised look. 

"Erm, calm down, Ash!" she told him, extending her hands. 

"Oh, sorry..." he said, smiling. But...since his kiss had taken her out of the trance...then didn't that mean that she really...loved HIM? 

Ash's eyes brightened. He tingled all over. In fact, he felt a little light headed and shaky, too. He beamed, putting his hands down as not to fall over from dizziness. 

Ash let his breath out slowly. Something moved near a tree not too far away. He squinted, looking closer, and seeing that it was in fact a Carefree! But as the Carefree looked at Ash, he knew right off that somehow, that Carefree had saved him and Misty, used it's power to help him. Ash smiled at the Carefree, nodding softly, and watched him another moment until he sprang off into the long grass. 

* * * * * * 

"Look! Over there!" James told his partners, pointing at some bushes a few feet away. "There's something over there!" Jessie said, holding onto James' waist. 

"Let's go see!" Meowth told them. They trudged over to the bushes, suddenly hearing...laughter? 

"They must be over there!" Meowth whispered. 

The three filed over to the bush, remaining cautious, and broke into them suddenly. 

"Ah!" Misty cried, scooting back. She and Ash turned to see Team Rocket before them. 

"How did you find us?!" Ash gasped. James held up Ash's PokeDex, waving it in his face. 

"Hey!" Ash cried reaching for it. James swiped it away, smiling. 

"Let's get them outta our way..." Meowth said a little evilly, eyeing them with eyes squinted. 

"Huh?" Ash asked, "What? Leave us alone...we've gotta go! Come on! Why do YOU have to show up now?!" 

"Where would you go" Meowth asked, tapping his foot. 

"Well...down the mountain," he told them, standing, helping Misty to her feet also. "We're leaving. And I suggest that you do, too." 

"Why?" asked Jessie, curiously. 

Ash thought for a moment. SHOULD he tell them? Maybe he should...it might get them to leave, or...he shrugged. 

"Listen," he said, stepping away from Misty, "there is something very strange about Carefree--you just can't catch it!" 

"Ah, come on, kid! Cut out the crap! Team Rocket can catch any Pokemon! There's no reason why we can't catch this one!" Meowth protested. 

"OK, fine--maybe you can catch it but, you shouldn't! Aw, why do I try to tell you...it's just that this Pokemon has powers that NO one should mess with! Not even Team Rocket! I mean..." he rolled his eyes, wondering how to explain why they shouldn't catch it...how could he stop them? "I mean...it could cause a lot of trouble if anyone else finds out about it. It has this powder that does strange things...it could ruin the whole world--it could ruin you!" 

Jessie, James and Meowth all looked up at each other. "Powder?" 

"Yeah..." Ash bit his lip. "It can make people...well...fall in love..." 

James looked up at Ash, then Jessie. "Wha...?" 

Ash stepped up from Misty a little further, not wanting her to hear for some reason. She was busy stroking Pikachu's back. "OK...remember that Carefree we all ran into down the mountain?" he told them in a low voice, "And remember how it flung that powder stuff all over most of us? Well...what the powder does is make the person who breathed it in fall in love with the next person they see!" His eyes darted to the two, who seemed a little flustered, especially James. Meowth backed away. 

"I'll stay out of this," he muttered. 

"Huh?" James asked, puzzled, though he was afraid he knew where this was headed. "You mean, the whole reason we...fell in love is...that...because of that..." he trailed of, staring at the ground. 

"I don't get it...Powder? What do you mean?" Jessie asked, watching him carefully. He looked up slowly, his eyes never focusing on her directly. "Don't--don't you...get it...?" he said, the words coming slowly. 

"No...so, what? What's wrong, James?" She sounded even more confused. 

"You don't...really love me. It's fake! All of it! You never meant a word of anything you said! You probably...don't even get what I mean by that...do you?" He looked at her now, angry, and his voice loud. "You don't love me! You don't even understand! You're...you're just under some spell! You...you...!" He jumped up, giving her one more menacing glance. "You couldn't care less, could you? Well...fine then, nether do I!" He turned, and ran of through the grass, not looking back at her. His figure faded into the drizzle and trees beyond. 

"James! JAMES!" Jessie called in despair, "Don't go! Wait!" She stood immediately, and followed after his misty figure. 

Meowth was after them a moment later, slightly frazzled, but still willing to follow. Ash watched them, wondering exactly what he had said. He didn't blame himself...he should, but this was Team Rocket. They didn't really have feelings, did they? 

'With any luck, they'll leave now, anyway,' he thought, shrugging slightly. He realized that the rain was still falling, not that he had forgotten, but it hadn't been on his mind. It fell steadily over them... 

"Ash? Ash? Hey, Ash, what was all that about?" Misty's voice sounded, "What happened?" There was just a touch of concern in her voice. 

He turned to face her, not totally sure of that himself. "Well...don't worry about that now, OK? It's just Team Rocket, you know...come on, we'll get back to our shelter." 

He took her hand, and began walking away from the bushy cliff edge. 

PART 8 ON THE WAY!!! 


	8. 8

Part Eight ~ ~ ~ 

Ash walked through the trees, cautiously leading Misty and Pikachu back to their shelter. He had forgotten how exhausted he was, but now he was beginning to feel it again, along with the cold rain numbing his body. Suddenly, he halted, sliding on the grass, and turned. 

"Oh...shoot!" he cried, throwing up his arms. "Ah...wait here! Don't move!" He darted back through the grass. 

"But...Ash! Hey!" Misty called, but he was already gone. 

A few minutes later Ash returned, holding up his PokeDex to show Misty. 

"James dropped this when he ran off, and it's a good thing he did! I don't know what I'd do without it, and I nearly lost it there!" 

They walked on ahead, finally finding the trail, and followed it until the found their tree. "Whew...at least we're drier now," Misty said in relief as she crawled beneath it's leaves. "Yeah, but it's still could," Ash said, sitting next to her against the trunk, just as it had been earlier...but so, so much different now. Ash couldn't help but smile. 

"Um, you know...it would be warmer for both of us if...if we, ar...er..." Ash paused, "...sat a little closer." 

Misty eyed him, a funny looked on her face. But...she didn't slug Ash in the face as he had anticipated...hey, maybe she had actually gotten nicer. 

"I...don't know about this, Ash Ketchem. Do you feel okay?" 

At that he laughed and said, "No...no...here, at least let me keep you warm. Your wearing a tank top, for crying out loud!" 

Misty watched him for a moment, then shrugged and scooted closer to Ash. Cautiously, he slid his arm around her, rubbing her arm to put warmth back into it. 

A few minutes later, she looked at him. "Thanks," she told him. 

He smiled. "No problem." He sat back a bit, relaxing slightly. "Hey...I wonder what happened to Brock. He's been gone too long, I think he should be back by now." 

"Aw, don't worry about him," Misty told him, "He can take care of himself." She closed her eyes. 

Ash relaxed even more, sighing softly, and held Misty just a little closer. 

* * * * * * 

James dashed blindly through the trees, never slowing down, but knowing he had to keep running. He had to get away. 

So now what? He'd had all of his happiness snatched away from him with just a few words. Now that he knew...what could possibly matter more than what he had lost? It was all gone. But, well, at least he had found out about it now. How much longer would it have been until he did unless the boy hadn't told him? He could have been making it up, but it was just too believable, and suddenly it made so much sense. 

He ran across the trail, the rain seeming to sting like a thousand nails across his face. He was breathing in deeper now, and more quickly. He felt the air seem to grow thin as he ran into the grass at the other side of the trail, his mind still replaying the words Ash had said. Stupid kid. Maybe...maybe he SHOULDN'T have told him the truth. At least he would be happy. 

James ran through the thick grass, his right foot catching in it. He didn't even try to stop his body from slamming into the ground. It wasn't worth the effort. He didn't care. He gulped, and tears began streaming from his eyes. 

He wailed, not so much from physical pain, really, but more from what he felt. He lay there on his stomach, his head in his hands, still crying. So what if he cried? It didn't matter. Maybe he would drown in his own tears, or maybe the rain would do that. Whatever. Just make it quick. 

It wasn't long before the grass behind him began to rustle. He groaned, not turning, crying out. "Get out of here! Can't...can't you see I don't want to..see anyone? Especially you! Go...go..." He was still sobbing, and he buried his head in his arms at the thought of talking to anyone now. 

It was Jessie, just as James knew it had to be. She approached slowly, scared to see him like this, but knowing that nothing could stop her. This was still James. 

"James...James..." she whimpered, stepping forward slowly. "What's happened to you?" He barely rose his head. "Oh, just bug off. You...you don't have any feelings...you don't care!" 

She blinked, stepping faster until she was at his side. She knelt by him, lifted his head from his arms, and slapped him squarely in the face. 

"Don't I?" 

James was extremely startled, even to the point of speechlessness. The tears automatically stopped. He stared at her, opening his mouth to speak, but the words didn't come. 

"James. Do you get it? Your the one without feelings!" She glared at him, frowning. 

He shook his head, breaking down into tears again. "You, Jessie..." He tried to speak between sobs. your under a trance, don't you see?" He sat up, abruptly grabbing her. "You don't get it...don't you remember that Carefree?! You inhaled all that powder...you saw me...you...you fell in love with me!!! It's nothing, Jessie...NOTHING! It's fake!!!" He shook her. "You don't MEAN A WORD of what you said about loving me!!" He wailed, breathing in deeply. 

She broke away from his hold. "But your being foolish! Don't you at least see that? I'm not under a trance, James. This is really me!!" 

"I don't know that your just _saying_ that!" James cried, lowering his head. "You don't even know what your saying." 

"James...this is really me. And I love you...truly. There's nothing else to it. You only think that I'm under a trance or something else crazy, but ever since we kissed that night, I knew once and for all that I was in love with you! I wish, more that anything, that you could just see that!" She looked at him, his head still down. 

"You can't prove it, Jessie..." he said, more calmly now. "I'd rather be dead than live like this, and you are only making it worse by saying you _can_ prove it. It was all fake, and there's nothing you can do to prove otherwise." He sniffed. 

She lifted his head, gazing into his green eyes. "James, I can prove it." 

She leaned down quickly and kissed him on the lips. 

"James," she whispered, pulling away a few moments later, "This is really me. It's Jessie. Listen...I really do love you, and all I can think about is how much I love you at this moment. James...sure your angry, and I don't blame you for it, but really, this is the Jessie you've always known...but I do care about you. I really wish you could see..." Her face was serious, worried. She waited. 

James was staring blankly into her face. He looked at her for nearly a minute, right into her eyes. His lip quivered. He threw his arms around her, holding her, bursting into tears. She squeezed him back, comforting him. She was crying now, too. 

"I...I'm...I'm so so...rr...y, sorry, Jessie. I ..I love you, OK? I'm soo sorry! *sniff* I didn't mean what I s...said then! Please *sniff* forgive me for being..a jerk..." He cried, the tears raining from his eyes. "I believe you!" 

She smiled at this, though her lip was quivering. "I know...I know...I forgive you...It's o...Ok now" 

They embraced for several minutes, the cold rain showering them still, though they didn't feel it. They sniffed, pulling away, looking at each other. They were smiling now, even though they were both still crying. 

"Jessie..I really am sorry. Now...I feel better than before." 

"Good. I don't want you to be sad like that...ever again. Just don't cry..." James touched her cheek. 

"Well....uhm, It's been quite a day. But it ended well, I'd say." James sighed, the tears stopping at last. "I suppose we should get going. What do you say?" 

"Where?" she asked him. 

"We'll go down the mountain," he told her. "We don't need to be here anymore. I have all I want here already, and I can barely remember _why_ we even came here...but your all I need...that doesn't matter..." 

"Awww...." Meowth cooed from behind, smiling. 

Jessie and James laughed, hugging each other again, then rising to their feet. 

"Fine, Meowth. It's true, though." James and Jessie were completely soaked through and through by the rain, not to mention eyes red from the tears, and they stood shivering over Meowth. 

"What? You mean, we're leaving?" asked Meowth in surprise. 

"Yes, we are." 

"Why?" Meowth whined, extending his arms out in annoyance. 

"Why? Why? Meowth--this Pokemon is...well, let's just say it has a power that's more powerful that any other I've seen." 

"Yeah, sure. All the more reason to capture it! The Boss would---" 

"Ah, forget him for now, Meowth. You can't understand what this Pokemon can do unless you've experienced it for yourself. Just--trust me." He smiled at Jessie, and they walked toward the trail, Meowth following them, still a little disgusted. 

* * * * * * 

The beat of the rain was slowing. It had been raining so long, it was about time. Ash leaned against the tree's trunk, Misty asleep by his side. He was still holding on to her. He wondered if it helped to make her warmer, though he doubted it had done much good. It had made him feel better, anyway. He knew she really loved him, deep down , it was true. 

He didn't want to fall asleep. Even Pikachu was napping in the grass at his feet, but Ash wanted to remain awake. He wanted to wait and look out for anything that might come down the path. He felt like he was standing guard, or something. 

He breathed in slowly, letting his eyes close for just a minute. His breathing steadied, and the rain soothed him. He felt warm, with his arm around Misty, and the sturdy tree sheltering them. They were safe. 

His mind drifted, sleep just starting to take over his exhausted body. Suddenly, the pattern of the falling rain was broken. A splashing noise sounded from nearby, and Ash's eyes shot open. He scanned the trail, above the grass, and in the trees beyond. 

"...Uh...huh?" Misty muttered, her eyes opening. 

"Misty--something's coming..." 

Misty sat forward, peering onto the trail, next to Ash. 

"I can hear it," she whispered. 

The splashing was coming slowly, growing a little louder every moment. Both Ash and Misty watched the trail, Pikachu on Ash's leg. A blur came into view...green, black, orange...Ash's eyes focused... 

"Brock!" Ash yelled, jumping up onto the trail. He ran to his friend, who was sloshing slowly through the mud, his head bowed. 

"Brock-O! Brock...you're back!" Ash said. 

"Uh...A--Ash?" His friend muttered, rubbing his head. "I...found you!" 

Ash looked him over. He looked terrible--torn clothes, scratches, muddy--at least as bad or worse than Ash himself looked. He wondered what had happened. 

"Man, Brock...what happened to _you_?" Ash helped the weak Brock down the trail. "Wow, Brock--you look like a truck hit you!" Misty observed, her voice somewhat concerned. She took his other arm, helping him toward the tree. 

Brock trudged through the mud, and under the branches of the tree. Misty and Ash sat him against the trunk, sitting by his side. 

"Oh...that was...just the...weirdest thing..." Brock panted, his hand over his brow. 

"Well, what happened?" enquired Misty, nudging him softly. "Well...I was just out in the rain...I guess. I don't even...remember what I was doing out there...hmmm. But, I do recall that my head...my head just started hurting--pounding, just aching like a terrible headache. Then, after that, I fell down a wet slope...knocked me out for a while. When I woke up...I just saw this trail, and I remembered it. I just thought, in the back of my mind, that you would be here, and...and you were. But I just...forgot." He shook his head. 

"Aw, that sounds so weird, Brock," Misty said, thinking. "You know, something like that happened to me, too! Earlier--my head...I guess it's just the weather, or something." 

Ash was silent. A smile crept over his face. There was no doubting it now--the trance had been broken. 

* * * * * * 

The sun rose over the hazy mountain, as if to lift the clouds away. Finally, the long rain storm had ran it's course during the night, and the only traces of it now was the moisture in the air and the cool mist blanketing the forest. 

Three figures walked up the trail, all looking tired, yet eager. The one with blue hair pointed up a path. 

"I'm sure it's up here," he told his partners. "I swear the balloon is just around here..." 

"I hope it didn't blow away or something," said Jessie, walking at his side. 

"We'll see it if it's still there," Meowth added. "You can't miss a face like mine!" 

"The trees are so high up here, it's hard to see anything ahead," Jessie said. 

They wound through the trail a while, keeping their eyes peeled for their only transportation. Finally, after several minutes, James stopped. 

"Over there...you see that?" He pointed into the trees, off the trail a little. There it was, a mass of brownish material, lying in the grass. 

They trudged quickly to it, and Meowth pointed out the basket. 

"This is a mess," Jessie observed, "but it's nothing Team Rocket can't fix. I bet we can get it to fly again..." 

She looked it over, and soon she and the others were at work gathering up the balloon. Luckily, it hadn't taken much damage, and would still be worthy to fly with a few adjustments. They set it up, patched it, and soon, they were ready to go. 

James hopped into the basket and began warming it up. After a short wait, the balloon was ready to fly. He helped Jessie into the basket first, holding her close, and Meowth hopped in a moment later. 

"Hm. Well, I guess were ready now," James said. Jessie nodded. James lifted the balloon above the trees. 

Meowth sighed, watching the forest below become buried in a soft haze. "You know guys, I think it's really too bad we're leaving. I don't know exactly _what_ happened, but this Pokemon could have been our big break!" 

"Big Break? The only thing I want now _is_ a break!"James said. "Let's just go on a little vacation...the Boss won't even miss us. Besides, he can live without another new Pokemon, I think." He hugged Jessie closer, and she looked up at him, smiling. 

"Yeah..." Meowth said, "but where will we go?" 

James shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Heh, I don't know. Wherever the wind takes us, for now. Just not back to report to the Boss." 

Meowth shrugged, sitting down. "I guess that's OK." 

Jessie rested her head on James' chest. "I can't believe we're finally leaving." She moved a lose hair out of James' face, the breeze blowing it back into place. "But if we hadn't ever came here...things would be a lot different now. Way, way different." 

James looked down at her. 

"I'm glad, too." He leaned down and kissed her on the check. She hugged him tighter, sighing contentedly as they watched the sky. 

The balloon slowly vanished in the mist beyond the mountain. 

* * * * * * 

Ash looked to his right as he and his friends walked down the moist, grass-lined path in the early morning. There was Misty, and Brock, too, next to her. But not too close. Just as close as he had ever gotten to her before this whole thing started. Not holding hands, not giggling together, not snuggling. 

What was he thinking? That was _all_ over now. He shook the very thought from his mind. He would tell himself it was a dream..no, a nightmare. He'd pretend it had never happened. 

"Ash? A-aaash...are you OK?" Misty waved her hand before his dazed eyes. "Huh? Just daydreaming," he admitted, smiling a little. 

"You are the strangest boy I know, Ash," Misty told him bluntly. He shrugged it off, not even caring like he might have if she had said the same thing a few days before. 

Ash felt like he could never get mad at her, not now that he knew the truth about how she really felt. Of course, he found it a little harder now to look Brock in the eye, but he really tried to act like nothing had happened now that it was over. They didn't know...didn't have a clue. He'd keep it that way. 

But, here they were. And there she was. He'd kissed this girl, and had saved her, and yet, she had absolutely no idea of what he had done for her. 

"Look you guys!" Brock said, "I remember this place some how...that's the main trail up ahead. It won't take us too long now to get down." 

"Good! We're finally leaving this mountain!" Misty said. "Now maybe Ash realizes he can't catch every Pokemon in the world!" She smirked at him. 

"Maybe not,"Ash said harmlessly. Misty's face suddenly became puzzled. 

"Huh? What?" 

"What?" 

Misty wrinkled her brow. "You always get mad...when I say stuff like that." "I was just agreeing with you...maybe you're right." 

"Well...well...what's wrong with you? I thought I'd make you really mad by saying that!" 

"Were you trying to?" 

"I....I....I don't know..." 

She stopped talking, confused by Ash's sudden attitude change. 

"Listen Misty. I don't want to argue about stupid things. That's your opinion, and maybe your right. But ever since we met we've been arguing and fighting over dumb things. I'm done with that." He looked at more seriously now. 

Her face became vague. 

"I...honestly never thought I'd hear _you_ say that. You act like you've almost grown up or something." 

"You have _no_ idea," Ash muttered. 

They walked on in awkward silence for another minute. Then, Misty looked over at Ash again. 

"Ok. I feel the same way." 

Ash looked up. 

"Ash...I guess your right, I don't want to argue. So..." She paused, as if it was hard to say any more. "So...let's just stop. No more fighting, OK?" 

Hearing this, Brock fell over in the mud. "..Ah?!?!" 

"Good." Ash said. He didn't show it, but he felt as if a ton had been lifted from his shoulders. "I'm glad you feel the same way." Ash's heart felt lighter, too. 

After Brock had 'recovered', they were soon walking down the main trail, right down the way they had come up. 

They passed the meadow, where they had first seen the Carefree. Ash wondered for a moment if he'd ever see a Carefree again. Well, it would probably be for the best if he never did. He hoped Starzia could keep them safe. But, he figured that, at the very least, he wouldn't tell anyone about Carefree, or his experience with them. 

It wasn't much longer until the trees grew more sparsely, and the ground was less moist. They were almost down. Going downhill was much faster than going up. 

Ash thought one more time about everything that had happened ever since he started the journey up the mountain. The Carefree, Team Rocket, Starzia, and finally breaking the spell. So many things had happened to change his life. And, as he looked over at Misty smiling at him, he knew that he would never give it up for anything. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * The End ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

P.S. 

Thanks to all of you who told me to finish this and knew it wasn't what it seemed from the start, and didn't judge it as being a bad BAMRN (Brock and Misty Romance Novel) until they finished and found it was really what they wanted it to be. They didn't complain, but waited to see what would happen. I wish there were more people like that. I personally don't even like the idea of BAMRNs very much so I'm not surprised a lot of you people trashed my story, I was asking for it. I learned that ANYONE brave enough to write a BAMRN probably deserves some credit, because everyone will criticize it for being that. But from the start, this story was destined to become an AAMRN (Ash and Misty Romance Novel). 

.The reason it took me so long to get the other parts up was because I didn't think anyone wanted to really read it. Some people, very few, in fact, wanted more parts but everyone else wouldn't shut up with the "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew! BROCK AND MISTY!!!!!!" But guess what? *FanFictions are SUPPOSED to break barriers and be different from what the show really is. It's what the author wishes they could change about the show. That's the main reason WHY most of these people write fanfics here at fanfiction.net or anywhere else.* 

Again, thank you for reading my 1st Pokemon fan fic, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it! 

~StarGlider 

E-mail me with comments, compliments or complaints at star_glider@juno.com 


End file.
